Fossil Trainer
by Rwbyknight
Summary: After winning the Kalos League Ash is invited to a whole new way of battle, but this adventure will soon turn into a fight for survival as unexpected foes appear and in this adventure will Ash finally find love
1. New Adventure

Yo its Rwbyknight here just wanting to say thank you to the people who commented, and liked my first fanfiction and to say sorry it took me so long to write this one. Just saying now that I don't own either Pokémon or Fossil Fighters those belong to their respective owners. Now that's done let's begin.

Fossil Trainer

After winning the Kalos League Ash was in his room wondering what to do next when his mom, came into his room, saying "Ash someone wants to talk to you." She said, (I wonder who it is?) Ash thought. "Ok mom coming down." Ash said changing cloths, and going down stairs.

 **Living room:**

Once downstairs Ash notices 2 people, the first person is an older man wearing an expensive looking suit was looking at all the trophies he won. "Hello." Ash said the attention of both adults. "Hi Ash this is Mr. Richmond." his mom said to him. "Thank you for the snacks and drinks Mrs. Ketchum." Mr. Richmond said. "No need to thank me and please call me Delia." Delia stated. "Now if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." she said walking into the kitchen. Richmond states, "Impressive wins young man." "My mom said you wanted to talk to me?" Ash asked. "Yes I do." Richmond said. "How do like to be a Fossil Fighter." "What's a Fossil Fighter?" the boy asked confused. "Well," Mr. Richmond said, "A fossil fighter has some similarities to a pokemon trainer, but use creatures from revived dinosaurs called vivosaurs, from the bones we collect in various locations, on the island and fight each other with promotion battles every once in a while." Richmond continued, "Fighter needs to have to collect the head to revive the vivosaur, and four body part to use the move set for said vivosaur; there is also vivosaur with different types they are: fire, earth, air, water, and neutral." Richmond finished. "Really well the fossil pokemon here only need one fossilized part to revive them." Ash states to them. "Really can I see one?" Richmond asks. "Sure but let's go outside first" Ash states.

 **Outside:**

"Go Tyrantrum." yelled Ash. Richmond was surprise to see to see a T-Rex like Pokémon with red skin and a yellowish orange crown and spikes on the tail with a white spikey collar with a white beard. "Is a vivosaur similar to this?" Ash asked. "Yes it looks

somewhat similar." The oldman said. Ash then asks "What about the battles how do they work?" "Well the battles are three on three for max and one on one for beginners. You have a choice to rotate one vivosaur to the back but that vivosaur can't attack; the vivosaur on the sides can only attack the opposing vivosaur in the middle, but the middle vivosaur can attack all three positions of the opposing vivosaurs." Richmond answered and contined after drinking water, "If three of your vivosaur complement each other they get a group attack move that attacks all of the opposing vivosaurs including the one in the rear position, but is lost if one of your vivosaur is defeated. The status ability can also affect both your and the opposing vivosaur by strengthening or weakening them, the way you attack is based on the points you get at the start of each turn." He finished. Richmond then asks, "Any more question Ash?" "Yes what about the money along with the equipment and how do you get them." the boy answered. "Both items will be given to you when you get to the island, and how to buy the equipment is with the fossil rocks you don't want along with the jewels found in jewel rocks." Richmond answered. "Then when is the next boat going to the island?" Ash asks. Delia interrupted asking, "Are you sure about this Ash? You got back two weeks ago." "Yeah I'm sure mom." her son answered. "Then the boat will pick you up at Vermillion City in two weeks." Richmond answered and left.

Sorry I have not posted any new stories in a while I was playing Fire Emblem Birthright and forget to type the next chapter. Now I am reposting this because a fellow fanfic author, sonic346, pointed out a few thing when I asked him if could borrowed a couple ideas from him I think he said yes so hope you like the story so far and heads up I may or may not do another update in the near future. Please don't for get to comment it will really help me in the long run and be a better fanfic author.

Bye


	2. New Faces

**Yeah, everybody, this is Rwbyknight with the next chapter of Fossil Trainer. Again I want to thank all those who faved and followed me so far. Please comment on this story so I know how to make it better for my writing/typing and your reading enjoyment. I don't own both games with the games belonging to their respective owners.**

Fossil Trainer Ch. 2

On the boat to Vivosaur Island Ash, wearing black jeans with white sneakers and silver shirt and over the clothes is a white trench coat and on his head is a silver cowboy hat, was watching the info video. After the video, he went to the room the captain was and made a conversation with the captain,

"What's your name?" "The name is Travers and you?" The captain said, wearing khaki shorts flower button shirt and a tropical hat on his head answered then asked, "Ash is the name." Ash said. "WHAT!" Captain Travers yelled eyes wide, "What the Pokémon Master are you doing here?" Travers asked.

"New adventure, a new journey." Ash answered. "Along with Mr. Richmond asking me if I wanted to come and I said yes." "Well," Travers started, "After watching the video what kind of dinosaur do you like carnivores or herbivores?" Travers started to ask. "Big and strong or small and fast." "Small and fast." "The red shadow Deinonychus or the gray hunter Velociraptor." "Velociraptor the gray hunter." Ash answered all the questions Captain Travers asked. "Well, here we are . . . . Vivosaur Island."

 **Vivosaur Island port:**

"Here we are take good care now Ash." Travers said driving off. Once the boat left two females came up to him one with orange hair wearing yellow long sleeve shirt with a royal blue vest over her D-cup chest with the same color knee length skirt, and blue four inch high heels along with the next female being a few inches higher than the first but with red hair with the same kind of clothes but with an aqua green and violet color scheme, "Hello I'm Beth" The first woman said with the second female said, "Hello I'm Sue and welcome to Vivosaur Island." The second female said welcoming Ash to the island.

"Here is the island's only port with people coming to be a Fossil Fighter." Beth started, "Beth and I work here to welcome new fighters and when they return from a dig site." Sue said. "Now to be a Fossil Fighter you must head towards the Fossil Center." Just then a man with aqua green hair wearing khaki shorts with a tropical t-shirt and an open lab coat can in mumbling thing Ash can't hear. Beth walks up to the man asking, "Dr. Diggins. . . . Excuse me?" she said trying to gain the doctors attention. "Yes." Dr. Diggins replayed, "Are you here to bring the new fighter to the center?" Beth asked. "Of course, I'm always happy to help new fighters." Diggins then starts mumbling again then runs off. "Sorry about that." Sue started, "That the head of the Fossil Center; therefore, the person responsible for issuing your fossil fighter license." Finished Sue. "The center is just in front of you and just walk. Thank you and good luck."

 **Fossil Center:**

Inside the lobby of the center a female with chestnut brown hair wearing the same clothes as Beth and Sue but with green and purple color scheme said upon seeing Ash, "Hello I'm Wendy and welcome to the Fossil Center. If you're here to be a fossil fighter Dr. Diggins just went out and has yet to return so I suggest you head over to the hotel, which is on the right side of the center, and get check in." Wendy said. "Ok thank you I will." Ash said before walking out the door.

Once outside he heard someone yelling and remembering his run-ins with Bianca in Unova quickly moved before being hit. "Sorry about that. I couldn't stop." The girl said; after getting up ash saw she was of average height and wearing a button up shirt over her mid B-cup chest along with baggy shorts and red running shoes. "It's alright." Ash said. "The names Peggy and running's my game and you?" Peggy asked after introducing herself. Ash answered, "Well my name is Ash and I come from the Kanto region." "Wait," Peggy asked his, "You're the Ash Ketchum the Pokémon Master and Kanto champion." "Yeah that's right Mr. Richmond came by my house back in Kanto and asked if I wanted to be a Fossil Fighter, and I agreed to want to try something new." Ash answered and explained why he was on the island. "Oh, ok see you around I have to go continue my runs bye." Peggy said running off.

 **Hotel:**

Walking up to the hotel Ash sees a girl about an inch or two taller than Peggy but with a tan brown button up shirt over her mid B-cup chest and brown baggy shorts and snickers. "You must have gotten here, the names Zoe nice to meet you." Zoe said upon on seeing Ash. "Thanks nice to meet you too." Ash said in return, "Welcome to the Relic Hotel the only hotel on the island." The girl said then starts to talk about things relating to the hotel Ash couldn't understand so he walked inside.

Once inside the hotel manager walked up to him saying, "Welcome to the Relic hotel we have been expecting you." The manager then brought Ash to the right elevator and said, "This elevator shall bring you to your room floor and is the third door down." "Thank you, sir." Ash replied before walking into the elevator to his room floor. When Ash walked into his room and looked around he saw all the basic necessities like a bed to the bottom right of the room with nightstand next to it with a bathroom and the top right and to the left is a computer table with a computer on it along with a shelf on the right of the table. After he was done looking around Ash put his luggage next to the bed and freshened up in the washroom he laid on the bed for a bit to rest; after resting Ash thought, "I wonder if Dr. Diggins is at the center by now?" he wondered, "I'll go check now." Ash said heading to the Fossil Center.

 **Fossil Center:**

The moment Wendy saw Ash she called him over saying, "Dr. Diggins has returned and I suggest you see him now before he wonders off again." She said before pointing to the doors on his right. "The doors on your right will lead you to the room Dr. Diggins is in now." Wendy finished. Ash thanked her before heading said room; once inside he sees the Doctor in front of a control panel, "Hi Ash, right?," Ash nods his head, "Sorry about earlier the place keeps me busy a lot." Diggins explained with Ash telling him it was fine with the man bringing Ash to one of the control panels saying, "Fighters come here to clean fossil rocks, they get from dig sites, by removing the rock around the fossil. Then reviving the dinosaur, if the fossil is the head, into a vivosaur. Fossils are divided into four parts: head, body, arms, and legs." Diggins explained then talking about the diet of the vivosaur; mentioning that the more parts the vivosaur haves the stronger it gets.

"Now," Diggins said, "Let's get start cleaning and clean the fossil rock the center has given you." "Ok let's do this." Ash said. After a minute and a half Ash was done with a high score of cleaning; therefore, Diggins had a gobsmacked looked on his face he then said, "Ash that was amazing few new fighters can get a high cleaning score." "Really." "Yes now let's start the revival process." Diggins said while this was happening Ash saw a T-rex like dinosaur that was 29 feet tall with bronze blue skin with a forest green underbelly with spikes on his spine and three rows of spikes running from mid skull to where the skull and spine meet. "The revived vivosaur reverts to a medal for easy storage. Here you go, Ash, along with a watch to look at the states and a bit of info on the vivosaur." Diggings said after Ash grabbed the watch and as Ash grabbed the medal both Ash and Spinax glowed a silverish blue (A/N: Yes I'm giving Ash aura) then Ash heard a roar in his mind making Ash look around with Diggins asking, "What wrong Ash?" "I thought I heard a roar from somewhere." Ash responded, "Well think about it later you have a Fossil Battle to do so head to the Battle Stadium to get your Fossil License." Diggins said resulting in Ash running to the stadium.

 **Fossil Stadium:**

At the stadium, Ash walks up to the counter with the recipient, who introduced herself as Tiffany, and asked, "Hi I'm here for the test." "Of course but first, you must pass the cleaning test. To do the cleaning test please head to the doors on the right." "Ok thank you." Ash said before walking through the doors. The first thing Ash saw was a floating robot, with small arms a flying saucer head with a small drill said, "Hello I am KL – 34N. I am here to guide you to your cleaning test, now let us begin." After the cleaning test, which Ash passing, 34N said, "congratulations on passing now please talk to Tiffany for your fossil battle test." After that, the robot left. Tiffany, after seeing Ash completing the cleaning portion of the test, said, "Now please, again, walk through the doors on the right for the battling portion of the test, and remember if you win you will be a certified fossil fighter." "Thanks again." Once again walking through the doors Ash sees the familiar face of Captain Travers. Upon seeing Ash Travers said, "Hi Ash nice to see you again." "Nice to see you again as well." Ash responded. "Now," Travers began, "I hope you're prepared because I'm not holding back." "I would be insulted if you did hold back." Ash said back, with that said and done they both walked out the doors to the screaming crowds.

"Welcome one and all to this fossil fighter battle; we are P.A. announcers Leon and Slate." They said. "Now let's introduce our fighters of today on our left is Captain Travers the one who brings new Fossil Fighters to the island and to our left is the one and only Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum (crowds scream louder).

 **Battle On:**

"Goyo/Spinax launch." They yelled. After the flash, Ash saw that a vivosaur similar to the Pachycephalosaurs, but had blue skin, flat head with tribble lines running around its neck, wrists, and thigh over its back to the other thigh. "Let's do this Spinax." Ash said and to his surprise said vivosaur nods back to him {Did Spinax just nod?} Ash thought confused.

"Goyo use Rock Head." Travers said starting the battle. Ash responded, "Dodge it." Spinax tried but was hit. "Spinax Fang, Spinax." Ash told to his partner with the attack landing a hit on Goyo.

"Rock Head." Travers commanded. Goyo did and landed a critical hit Leon states, "That was a good hit with a couple more of those and Spinax is done for." While thinking of what to do, unknowingly, Ash's eyes go a silvery blue color and he yelled, "Common Spinax I know you can do this! You're more than a vivosaur to me your my partner, teammate and most importantly my Friend!" "Finish this Goyo Rock Head." Travers said wanting to end the fight. As Goyo was about to hit, Spinax's eyes glowed the same silvery blue as well, Spinax moved, without Ash telling him to, making Goyo hitting on the spikes injuring the vivosaur. "What," Leon yelled with Slate looking shocked along with the rest of the crowd, "Spinax moved without command." While this was happening Ash heard a deep male voice saying, "let's finish this partner." {Who said that?} Ash thought confused. "Look in front of you." The voice said again." "Spinax." Ash said in his mind. "Yes, it is me." Spinax said. "But how." "When you first touched me in that lab a bond was formed." Spinax said to Ash. At first, Ash was confused but remembered the roar he heard in his mind, "The roar was from you." He realized. "Yes but let's talk about that latter," Spinax said. We have a battle to finish." "Right let's do this." With that, both human and vivosaur returned their attention to the battle at hand.

{How can I win this?} Ash thought to himself; however. He remembered reading about the spikes on the vivosaur can injure an attacking vivosaur and was proven correct earlier when Goyo got injured when Spinax move his body to where Goyo hit the spikes.

"Goyo." Travers commanded, "Rock Head." "Spinax, on my command, right before he hits you move your body so Goyo hits the spikes again." Ash thought to his partner. "All right boss." Spinax thought back.

"Wait for it. . . ."

"Wait for it. . . ."

"And right about now!" Ash thought this resulting in Spinax moving his body to the side making Goyo smacking onto the spikes again. "WOW! What an amazing comeback by Ash." Slate said. "Spinax Fang now that Goyo is closer." Ash thought to his partner, and he did landing a critical hit on Goyo. "Use a running start and use Rock Head." "Dodge then Spinax Fang." Goyo landed a hit but was injured and got hit with Spinax Fang. "Wow, this is a great battle both vivosaurs are giving it their all and aren't backing down." Leon said over the roar of the crowd. "Spinax," Ash thought to Spinax, "Run in and use Spinax Fang." "On it Ash." The vivosaur said back running in. "Goyo try to dodge." Travers ordered. Goyo tried but Spinax landed a critical hit reverting back to medal form. "This Battle is over the winner is the one and only ASH KETCHUM!" Slate yelled with the crowd. (A/N: Sorry if the battle was too fast first time doing the fight scene)

 **Stadium Lobby area:**

"Congrats on the win Ash." Travers said to Ash. "Thanks, Travers." Ash said back. "Now your reward for this win is a fossil rock of the vivosaur you like V-raptor." {"Oh yeah I remember that."} Ash thought to himself. "Now," Travers states, "That fossil rock is not the head so you can't revive it, got it." "Yeah I understand thanks." "Now good luck in the future." Travers said leaving the area. Diggins came in saying, "Congratulations on the win first I would like to give you your Fossil License," here Diggins handed Ash his new license, "I have a question." Ash questioned to Diggins, "Yes." "Has anyone ever heard a vivosaur in their head?" "Few people do why." "I heard Spinax in my head." Ash told Diggins. Diggins blinked then yelled, "WHAT?! But how." "The region where I come from has an aura and few people can use this ability." Ash explained. "I see ok then now go back to the hotel and rest." "See you tomorrow Dr." Ash said heading to the hotel.

 **Hotel Room:**

On his bed, Ash held Spinax in his hand with the lamp light on. "Thanks for today partner get some rest we both have a long day tomorrow." Ash thought with Spinax roaring. At this, Ash shook his head placing the medal on the nightstand and turning off the light to sleep.


	3. Missing Medals

**Yeah sorry for the late update I was going to update every Friday but I got Fire Emblem Birthright and Finals came by so. . . . yeah sorry about that. Once again I would like to thank those who reviewed and faved the story so far. Side note those who faved my Dark Angel fanfic I'll probably go back to it but it won't be the same story as before. Once again I don't own both Pokémon and Fossil Fighters they belong to their respective owners so other than that let us begin.**

Chapter 3

Once Ash woke up he looked around then went to the restroom to freshen up, {"Morning Spinax how was your sleep."} the teen asks. {"Alright, so what's the plan for today?"} the vivosaur asks. Before Ash could answer he heard, "Hello, can I come in." Diggins voice from outside. "What do you need Doc?" Ash asked once he let the doctor inside. "I forgot to tell you a few things, sorry about that I tend to do that a lot. . . ." he nervously chuckled. "Here's your sonar and pick ax," Diggins said handing the teen said items, "They'll help you find and dig them up." he said handing Ash some more items, "Those are portable cleaning tools, some fighters like to clean on the spot." Diggins finished explaining the items. "Now I recommend going to the Trail Dig Site," explained the doctor, "Talk to Bea Ginner in the Park Area, she'll show you the ropes on how to find and dig the fossils." Diggins said leaving. {"Well we have a plan for today don't we buddy."} {"I guess we do."} Spinax answered Ash as the teen grabbed his medal then going to get some breakfast.

Once downstairs Ash ran into the girls, "Hey you two, how are you?" Ash asked after greeting them. They looked at each other before turning to the teen saying, "We are alright." after getting their food and finding a table Zoe asks, "Any plans for today?" "I have my normal run as usual." "I'll be heading to the trial dig area to do some practice digging." they answered Zoe, before leaving for their separate ways.

 **Park Area:**

At the Park Area, he sees a lady with the same height and same clothing has Beth, but hers was a yellowish orange with a red tie and walks up to her. She said, "So you're the new fighter nice to meet," she said, "The name is Bea Ginner and please no jokes." Bea pleaded near the end. "I'll show how to find and dig fossils, so shall we get started," she lead Ash to a clear area dig three item in the ground and said, "Now I want you to find three items with your sonar. The first one is a Spinax Head seeing this Bea said, "Even if it is a fossil you have already revived, you can clean it for more points." The second try was a normal rock, "Unfortunately," Bea started, "you will encounter normal rocks, but when you upgrade your sonar you won't find them." The final time Ash got a new fossil rock. "That is a fossil that you have not revived yet, why don't you clean it. When your done tell me so you can head to the Center to clean the fossil." she finished, in the end, the teen had three new fossils, "Ok," she said after Ash said he was done, "Then you can clean them and come back later."

 **Fossil Center:**

In the Center Ash sees Diggins with a robot that looks like 34N but the color was silver. "Ash let me introduce you to KL – 33N. He'll assist you in cleaning." 33N said, "Please to meet you, I am KL – 33N at your service." Diggins continued, "33N will help you with any cleaning; talk to him whenever you have fossils to clean 33N will also help organize and properly revive your vivosaur." he said but then added, "He is also programmed to observe and learn from you on how to clean and will clean for you over time." Diggins finished leaving. "How can I help you?" "Yeah I need to do some cleaning." Ash answered 33N "Okay choose a fossil from your fossil case and start to clean." In the end, Ash got a V – raptor leg and a fossil head. "Great," 33N said, "Now we can revive it." After the revival process, Ash saw it was 10 ft., light pink skin a tan brown underjaw with cloud patterns on the outer thigh and to finish the look was a fan like tip, made of feathers, at the end of the tail.

Once grabbing the medal, he hears a female voice saying, {"Hello who are you?"} she asks. {"I'm Ash your partner."} the teen responded introducing himself. {"I hope to live up to your expectations."} {"Of course you will."} Ash said but before leaving Diggins came in and unveiled a machine, "Ash this is a Vivoausr Management Machine, or VMM for short," he said, "It will hold all your medals for storage and organization." He then went to explain some of the functions, "It will let you make up to three teams of vivosaurs, along with letting you switch vivosaurs in one team." the doctor said leaving and Ash leaving for the trail dig site after putting Shanshan to his group.

 **Trail Dig Site:**

Back to the site Ash sees a boy few inches shorter than him, wearing baggy grey pants with bits of yellow and a grey shirt with yellow sleeves red hood with red and blue shoes, "Hi the names Holt," Holt introduced himself, "You've only had one – on – one battles so far right." After Ash's nod Holt continued, "Let me show you two – on – two battle."

"Igua, V – raptor/Spinax, Shanshan launch." both teens yelled. After the vivosaurs were launched Ash looked at his opponents Igua, was 33ft. was green with a yellow underbelly from jaw to tail, and V – raptor, was 6ft. blue underbelly from jaw to tail with white feathers.

 **Battle One:**

"Igua Fist Jab Spinax, V – raptor Veloci – Claw of Shanshan." Holt started off. {"Spinax Fang to retaliate after taking the hit and Shan (shorter for Shanshan) dodge than Shan Fang."} Ash thought to them, {"On it."} They thought back. Once the opposing vivosaur approached Spinax and Shan got to work Igua was extremely injured by both Spinax's spikes and the fang; V – raptor and Shan were both injured by each other's attacks.

"Igua V – raptor you both alright." Holt yelled with them responding with roars but Igua's was a bit weak. {"you two alright as well"} Ash thought, {"We're fine but we should end this soon."} {"On it."} Ash responded. "Veloci – Claw on Spinax, Igua Fist Jab on Shan." Holt started. {"Spinax Fang on V – raptor, Green Fang on Igua."} Ash commanded. This time, Spinax and Shan started off with the Green Fang landing a hit on Igua forcing the vivosaur to revert to medal form; Spinax Fang landing a hit after letting V – raptor and because of both the attack and the spikes the raptor went back into medal form.

 **Battle Over:**

"That was a good battle." Holt said getting over the surprise of Ash's vivosaur moving without Ash commanding them. "Thanks, Holt." "Battle points," Holt started, "Are when you win a battle and earn them to slowly make your vivosaur grow stronger, but it is pretty slow compared to finding the fossil bones, though."

"Hi Ash," Diggins said walking to the teens, "I see you have two vivosaurs already so that means you're done with the Trail Dig Site." Diggins said, "I'm giving you permission to use the Greenhorn Plains; talk to Beth to arrange a ride to the site; moreover, it is a site good for new be fighters and because you have clearance you can go. I hope you find some good fossils." Diggins finished leaving. "See you later Ash." Holt said leaving.

 **Fighter Area:**

"Hey Beth," Ash said once reaching the port in the Fighters Area, "Can I get a boat to the Greenhorn Plains?" "Sure you can," Beth said, "The Plains are a good place for beginners; however, the more you level up the more dig sites you have access to. Have a nice trip."

 **Greenhorn Plain:**

"Hey Ash," Holt said upon seeing him, "Sorry I forgot a few things to tell you about." he nervously chuckled, "If two fighters find the same fossil rock the keeper is decided by a fossil battle; you can always back out and bot except though." he said before leading Ash to two rocks with two different colors, "Some obstacles can be broken. and if you lucky you can get some cash from it. Well, happy hunting." Holt said leaving.

At the end of the site he sees a Center staff member, ("I'll go clean my new fossils before talking to him.") Ash thought to himself heading to the VMM to find. . . . "They have a teleport/warp function, nice." Ash said trying out.

 **Fighters Area:**

Ash had to crouch, once landing back at the port, to not fall over. "Hi Ash, I see you used the warp function on the VMM." Beth said upon seeing Ash. "Yeah even though I was a bit light –headed on the landing." Ash said heading to the Center.

 **Fossil Center:**

In the cleaning room Ash said, "Hey 33N I have some cleaning to do." "Sure just choose and clean." responded the robot. The first rock was a fossil head, the second was a fossil arm, and third was a fossil are for Spinax unlocking a new move. Ash said to Spinax after the process of placing the arm, {"How are you doing Spinax any problems."} {"No I'm alright, thanks for asking."} The last fossil rock was another fossil head. "Ok let's start the revival process." 33N said. The first head was a Goyle head, and after reviving the fossil Ash saw it was 3ft. mostly dark purple with red spikes acting as armor. The second was a V – raptor head and the third was the raptors arm. After grabbing them in their medal form Ash formed the link. {"How are you both?"} {"We're alright."} {"I'm heading to the plains and bringing you both with me."} {"Got it."} They responded. "Hey, Beth can I get a boat to the Plains again?" Ash asked Beth. "Sure have a nice trip." Beth said.

 **Greenhorn Plains:**

Reaching the back of the Plains Ash talked to the staff member. "Hello beyond this point are rare fossils," the staff member said, "Fossil battles are prohibited beyond this point you'll have to hand over your vivosaur medals." "Sure," Ash said confused then said to his vivosaurs, {"Be careful if he tries anything stop him, Ok."} {"Got it."} They replied.

After looking around and finding junk he sees a girl wearing a pink sleeveless dress covering her high C – cup chest with white gloves pink mid – thigh skirt knee high pink socks and flat shoes. "Hi," the girl said after looking at him from head to toe, "I haven't seen you before so you must be new, well good luck." {"Ash?!"} His vivosaurs yelled, {"The guy tried something but we kicked him out. In his surprise, he dropped us and ran."} At this Ash ran for the entrance to see the Center employee not there, but he sees his vivosaur in the dirt.

The girl from earlier came and yelled, "What the fuck, where did he go," the girl cursed looking around, "The bastard from the Center, where did he. He tricked us all." she yelled again looking at Ash and was surprised he had his vivosaurs, "What!? How do you still have yours," she asked and thought about it, "I see because your new he thought yours were weak and left them behind." After hearing that Ash heard from his vivosaurs, {"Weak we'll show you weak, Ash summon us."} {"Not now everybody."} Ash said to them. After that, he hears the girl talk about heading to the Center.

 **Fossil Center:**

Ash sees demanding an answer choose to wait until she calms down clearly remembering Misty's rage. After talking to the staff member at the front desk she recommended to talk to the police captain in the Guild Area.

 **Guild Area:**

At the police station, the girl asks where the captain is and the officer answered that the captain is in the back. In the room they see a man in his high thirties wearing a police uniform, "Hello how can I help you two." "My dino medals were stolen!" "Oh my, that is a problem do you know what the person looked like?" captain Bullwort asks, "He had eyes of a Lambeosaurs and the mouth of an Anatotitan." The girl answered. "This is going to be more troublesome than I thought." The captain said. "What about my Dino medals, do you know how long it took me to get them!" the girl cried. She turned to the teen saying, "Sorry I've dragged you all around the place, I'm Rosie." The girl introduced. "It's fine I'm Ash by the way." He introduced himself. Rosie and Bullwort were surprised to see him and asked why he was here, "I was invited and accepted because I wanted to try something new." Bullwort asking the teen, "Where do you go if you wanted to try out your vivosaurs?" "The Fossil Stadium." Ash answered. "Thanks for the help captain." Rosie said with both teens leaving.

 **Fossil Stadium:**

Once reaching the stadium they went straight to the front desk, "Are you entering the fossil battle today?" Tiffany asks. "I am/He is." The teen said. "Ok, can I see your FL (Fossil License)?" Tiffany asks, after looking it over said, Alright when you ready head to the right door." "Hey those are my vivosaurs," Rosie said reaching the doors, "its ok those are my weakest ones so you can beat them."

Looking at the vivosaurs Ash thinks, {"So there's a Spinax and a V – raptor; you want this one you two."} {"We got this."} {"You alright with this Goyle Shan."} {"Yes we're fine with it."} They responded.

 **Battle On:**

"Spinax/V – raptor launch." They said at the same time. "V – raptor Veloci – Claw on Spinax and Spinax Spinax Fang on V – raptor." Jay yelled. {"V – raptor Spinax intercept your counter selves with your own attacks."} Ash said to them. At this, both teams went to action Ash's intercepted Jay's into a tackle injuring Jay's and it was the same for both Spinax's. "Spinax Fang on V – raptor and Veloci – Claw on Spinax." Jay yelled again. {"Spinax Combo on Spinax and Toxic Combo on V – raptor."} Ash said. Jay's started off first but were, again, intercepted by their own doubles resulting in Jay's vivosaurs reverting to medal form.

 **Battle Over:**

In the lounge, Rosie asked or the dino medals resulting in where Jay got them. During the argument, Jay revealed he got them from Medal Dealer Joe. "Why don't you go to the Fossil Guild and ask the info clerk for information," Jay said handing Rosie the Medals, "I'll talk to the police."

 **Fossil Guild:**

When the two teens entered they went to the back of the building to talk to the info clerk, "Can you tell us where Medal Dealer Joe is?" Rosie asks. The clerk thought about it then replied, "He said something about business in the Plains again." "So the Plains again huh, thanks." "Now I can get my dino medals." Rosie said.

 **Greenhorn Plains:**

The teens headed to the back knowing that Joe was there. Rosie come fronted the supposed staff member revealing a man with spikey wearing a violet tank top with red elbow gloves, baggy blue pants, and brown boots. "These dino medals?" he asks, "The only way to get them is a fossil battle." "Go get him, Ash." Rosie said.

 **Battle On:**

"Metria, Goyo, Shanshan launch/Spinax, Goyle, Shanshan launch." Both yelled. "Green Fang on Spinax, Rock Head on Shanshan and Shan Fang on V – raptor." Joe yelled. {"Spinax let the attack hit than counter with Spinax Fang, Veloci – Claw to intercept the Rock Head, and Shan Fang on your double."} {"Got it."} Raptor tackled the Rock Head and took some damage but also made damage on Goyo; Metria got injured by both the spikes and the fang, and lastly Ash's Shan injured Joe's. "Green Fang on Shan, Rock Head on V – raptor, and Shan Fang on Spinax." Joe yelled. {"Spinax Combo on Shan, Toxic Combo on Goyo, and Shan Fang on Metria."} Ash said to them.

The combo landed a clean hit on Shan, but Shan is still alive; the combo on Goyo reverted back to medal form, and the fang on Metria injured the vivosaur but was still breathing. "Green Fang on Spinax and Shan Fang on the raptor." Joe yelled. {"Spinax take the hit and let Shan finish Metria off and Toxic Combo on Shan."} Ash said.

Metria reverted to medal form from the spikes and the Shan Fang and Shanshan reverted to medal from the Toxic Combo.

 **Battle Over:**

"Wow, Ash you were amazing." Rosie said, "It was nothing." Ash responded. "Now," Rosie started, "I'll be taking my dino medals back." The girl said taking what was her medals back. "Damn it," Joe said, "You better be careful from out on because I'll be back." He said running. "Not today Joe." Bullwort said slamming the handcuffs on Joe's wrists. "Thanks kids for the help, but you both should head back for the Level – Up – Battles." The captain said leaving. "Did you hear that the level up battles are here? Thanks for the help Ash." Rosie said leaving.

 **Fighter Area:**

Getting to the area through the VMM warp function he hears, "Will all those participating in the Level – Up – Battles please come to the Fossil Stadium, thank you."

 **Fossil Stadium:**

Heading to the front desk he asks, "I'm here to enter the Level – Up – Battle." "Sure of course." Tiffany said, "Can I see your FL please." After seeing the FL she said, "Ok but first you have to do the cleaning test so when you're ready please head to the door on the right." "Hi 34N." he greeted the robot, "Hello are you ready for the cleaning test." "Yeah let's get started." After the cleaning the robot said, "Excellent you passed, now talk to Tiffany for the Battling portion." 34N said leaving. "Ok now that you passed head to the doors on the right." Ash had to do a double – take on seeing Wendy has his opponent. "I am a level 1 master and the only way to get to level 2 is to beat me. I hope you won't hold back because I won't hold back."

"Welcome everybody to today's Level – Up – Battle," Slate yelled, "On our left is Wendy and our right is Ash Ketchum." {"Shan I'm switching you with Goyle for his height, ok."} Ash said to them. {"Got it."}

 **Battle On:**

"Shan, V – raptor, Goyo launch/Spinax, V – raptor, Goyle launch." Both fighters yelled. {"Spinax Combo on Shan, Body Axe on Goyo, and Toxic Combo on your double."} Ash said; "Shan Fang on Spinax, Rock Head on Goyle, and Veloci – Claw in your double." Wendy yelled.

After the orders were given they started the Body Axe, because of it being on the end of the tail, reached Goyo first dealing damage before Goyo could attack, the combo making some major damage on Shan, and Wendy's raptor attacking first, but was affected by the poison.

"Oh that's got to hurt big time." Leon states, "I agree with the poisoned V – raptor and Ash wanting to finish off soon I f he's using a combo." Slate agreed.

"Shan Fang on Goyle, Veloci – Claw on Spinax, and Rock Head on V – raptor." Wendy yelled again. {"Goyle wait until Shan comes then use Body Axe, V – raptor last minute move right then use Veloci – Claw, and Spinax take the hit then Spinax Fang."}

Shan charged to attack, but was surprised by the Body Axe to the right side of the head but was still breathing. Right before the Rock Head impact raptor moved to the right and used the Claw to attack, but was still alive. V – raptor, on the other hand, landed the hit but had to revert to medal form from spikes and the poison.

"Now what's Wendy going to do with only two vivosaurs on the field." Slate said.

"Shan Fang on Spinax and Rock Head on Goyle." Wendy order. {"Spinax Fang followed by a Body Axe for a finisher and Toxic Combo on Goyo."} Ash ordered.

Spinax's attack landed followed by the Axe forcing Shan to go back to medal form. The combo on the other hand alone made Goyo revert back.

"With that the battle is over and the winner is Ash Ketchum." Leon yelled out.

 **Battle Over:**

"With this you are now a level 2 fighters," Wendy said after updating Ash's FL, "If you look over at the book shelves there are hints about the Level – Up – Battles." She said leaving. Next, Rosie came with. . . . "Mr. Richmond," Ash started, "Is that you?" "Wait you both know each other?" Rosie asks. "Yes remember when I left for a trip." "Yeah." "I invited Ash to the island, I must thank you for helping my granddaughter." "No need to thank me I'm always happy to help." The teen replayed. "I hope you to become great friends, goodbye Rosetta." He said leaving. "Rosetta?" Ash teased. "Be quiet I have to go I need to I have to redo my Level – Up – Battle. Bye." Rosie said leaving.

 **Hotel:**

Once eating dinner and changing into sleep clothes, {"Thanks for the help today."} {"No problem, night."} They said.

 **Finally done wow . . . . . 3560 words again thank you for your patience. Can you comment on how I did on my battles if I did well or not? Thank you**

 **Rwbyknight leaves in a swirl of rose petals**


	4. Digadig Village

**Yo sorry about not updating in a while it was an on and off thing to write the chapter today, but now I'm here with the update. I don't own either game or show; they both are owned by their separate companies.**

" **Hello" =talking to someone**

 **{"Yo"} = Ash talking to his vivosaurs and back**

 **("Thoughts") =someone thinking**

 **Caution swear words ahead**

 **Chapter 4 Digadig Village**

{"Morning everyone, how was your sleep."} Ash said. {"Ours were fine, thanks for asking."} Spinax said. {"I'm going to head down to eat for breakfast."} The teen said dressed in his normal clothes. "Hello Mr. Hero." Zoe said, upon seeing Ash, with Peggy. "Hey girls, what do you mean Mr. Hero?" Ash greeted then asked. This time Peggy answered, "Didn't you read the newspaper today?" "No not really, why what does it say?" Ash asked again. "It said that you brought in Medal Stealer Joe to jail." Zoe answered Ash. "Oh that he was scamming Fossil Fighters Dino Medals."

After that Zoe asked Ash, "I know what Peg is going to do, but what about you?" "Now that you are a level 2 fighter there is a new site you can go to." Peggy said for the teen. "Guess I'll try that for now." Ash said. After leaving the girls he when to Beth, "Hey Beth I heard there is a new location for me." "Yes, the location is called Knotwood Forest. It is home to an ancient ruin with a tribe. Have a nice trip."

 **Knotwood Forest:**

In the forest Ash heard, "Hey, Ash long time no see, how are you?" He turned to see Holt. "Hey Holt I'm fine." Ash said greeting the teen. "Did you know the fossil shop is open, with it, you can buy upgrades for your sonar with a better hammer and sonar and of course fossil rocks" "I'll have to check it out later." At this Holt's stomach growled, "I'll see you later I'm going to eat." "Got it see you later."

Seeing has the teen found a few fossil rocks was going to go further until, "Why can't I go in." he heard Rosie's voice said he then heard, "All I know is that I'm not allowed to let anyone in without clarification." He walked over he saw Rosie and an FC staff member. "Is there a problem?" Ash asked.

"Ash come here and listen to this," Rosie said dragging the teen over, "This guy told me the area beyond here is off limits. Is it dangerous, secretive now I just want to know." She then said, "I've had enough of this, let's talk to my grandfather." Rosie left dragging Ash with her.

 **Guild Area: Richmond Building**

"Hello, you two. You didn't get your dino medals stolen again, did you?" Richmond questioned. "No sir we didn't but Rosie has something to ask you." Ash answered then Rosie said, "Why can't we go further into Knotwood Forest?" she questioned, "we want to go deeper but the staff member said we couldn't without clearance." "Knotwood Forest? Oh, Dr. Diggins mentioned something about that. . ." then Richmond mumbled off. "Why don't you go see him?"

"Really, he looked really busy the last time I saw him." Rosie said. "Then how about a gift, I remember that he has a weakness for Dino Cake and there should still be some at the Fossil Guild. It's on the other side of the police station." "Thanks, grandpa/thank you." Both teens said.

 **Guild Area: Fossil Guild**

In the building, they went to the person on the left. "Hello," the shopkeeper said, "Oh you must be new let me tell you about my shop." Here he waved his hand at the items, "Fighters can come here to either sell their fossil rocks and jewels they can also buy fossil rock along with upgrading their sonars with buying a better hammer and drill for cleaning. So what do you need?" he finished then asked.

"Do you have any Dino Cakes left?" Rosie asked. "Dino Cake? Well you're in luck I have one more left do you want it?" the shopkeeper asked and, after selling his remaining fossil rocks, he said, "here you go the last Dino Cake, have a nice day." "Man that was a close call lets head to Dr. Diggins office it's on the left of the front desk." "Right lets head out."

 **Fighter Area: Diggins Office**

In his office, the teens saw that he was looking all over his desk for something looking up then turning and upon seeing them said, "how are the both of you, what do you need?" Diggins asked. Rosie decided to be blunt said, "We need clearance to go deeper into Knotwood Forest."

"That's not possible at the moment, we sent a fighter there to investigate a disturbance and haven't heard back." Diggins then said, "I hope everything is alright." "Then why don't you send Ash and I to go and checkup and the investigator?" Rosie asked but the doctor didn't hear this so Ash tried, "Well I guess me and Rosie will just have this amazing Dino Cake, right Rosie." Rosie caught on, "yup I bet this will be a delicious cake." This caught Diggins attention because he yelled, "WHAT?! The shopkeeper said they were all out." He then said, "I've been craving some for a while, now." Ash got an idea, "well how about a trade you give us the clearance card, and we give you the cake?" the teen asked. Rosie then said, "because if you don't me and Ash will have this cake to ourselves." At this Diggins snapped saying, "oh fine, you win just give me the damn cake already."

After giving Diggins said, "Oh Ash I've been meaning to give you something." "And that is. . . ." Ash said. "It's a prototype that allows you have all of your vivosaurs with you." "Why can't you have a Fossil Fighter try it out?" Rosie asked. Diggins answered, "Well I wanted a new Fighter to try it out first and it's only a prototype so if it works everyone will have one." Diggins finished handing Ash the item.

Looking at it Ash saw that it was a silver bracelet gauntlet and when I tried it the gauntlet show his vivosaurs states, moves and more (not a very good description but imagine Dan's gauntlet from Bakugan Battle Brawlers 2 but in a silver color (A/N: I don't own that either)). "Remember," Diggins started, "it's a prototype so you'll need to see me for upgrades and give me updates." "Got it Doc." Ash said.

"Well let's head back to Knotwood Forest." Rosie said.

 **Knotwood Forest:**

In the forest they went straight to the attendant who said, "I told you, I can't let you in without clearance." "Will these work?" Rosie asked with her and Ash holding the cards. At this, the attendant said, "Oh you have clearance, but I'll have to see if you're mature enough. Before we battle I'll explain the elemental types; this is important to know in battle." He started, "The elements are Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Neutral. Again it is important to know the strengths and weaknesses of each type." He then went on explaining the effects of each type. "Now that you know that lets battle.

 **Battle Online:**

"Alectro, Venator launch." The attendant said. Looking at the two vivosaurs Alectro, Ash saw, was 19ft. grayish green with blue feathers from the outer thigh to tail. Venator was 29 ft. with a blue underbelly two fins on the spine and tail along with dashes of orange all around.

"Spinax, Shanshan, Goyle launch." Ash yelled shooting the dino medals from his new gauntlet.

"Venator Bite on Spinax and Blue Fang on Shanshan." The attendant ordered. {"Spinax be careful and dodge then use Spinax combo on Venator and Green Fang followed by Body Axe on Alectro."} Ash ordered as well.

After orders were given they started off immediately, Spinax barely dodged the attack from Venator and landed the combo but barely affected him because Venator was Earth and Spinax was Air. Alectro, on the other hand, wasn't lucky and barely survived the team up on him from the two attacks because a) they were still low leveled and b) they were Air and he was Water.

"Venator Bite on Shanshan and Blue Fang on Spinax." The attendant said again. {"Spinax Fang on Alectro and Green Fang followed by Body Axe on Venator."} Ash said once more.

Alectro was immediately reverted from Spinax's attack, but Venator is still breathing from the duel attack.

{"Double Fang followed by Body Axe on Venator."} Ash ordered before the attendant said a word.

The last thing Venator saw was the silver cue eyes of Spinax before he was bombarded by the three attacks reverting him.

 **Battle Offline:**

"Well Done! You may pass." The attendant said moving to the side.

"Let's go." Ash said with Rosie agreeing with him. After finding a couple of fossil and jewel rocks they saw two grey skinned men in blue skirts red elbow – length arm bands and masks.

"Who goes there, digadig?" one of them asks. "Whoa!" Rosie said shocked at seeing them, "Ash these are members of the digadig tribe." She told the male. "What brings you here, digadig?" the other one asked.

"Well," Ash started, "we came here to check up on a Fighter who came here." Rosie answered. "Really, you're both Fighters?" One of the tribes' men asked. "Yes, we are." Ash answered. "Then you have come at a good time, digadig." "Yes, we have a problem and ask for your help." They said. "Of course, we can help right Ash?" Rosie asked him, "Of course." Ash said.

Once brought to the center of the village Ash thought, ("This must be where the chief lives.") "Wait here, digadig." Their escort said. Few minutes later he came back out and left. In the tent, they heard, "Hello, digadig." Out came a man looking to be about 50 years old in an Indian chief like dress and a designed mask, "I am the Chieftain of this village," he then said, "We're forced with a very difficult position, digadig." "What's wrong?" Rosie asked. Turning around he said, "The Digadigmond has many treasures inside. Deep inside is our ancestral key that was taken." He turned back the Fighters saying, "The Fighter that came hasn't come out yet, digadig." He asked Rosie and Ash, "Will you recover our ancestral key?"

"In that case," Rosie started, "Leave everything to us." Ash nodding in agreement. "Thank you, your reward will be worth your while." "Really, worth our while now I'm pumped." Rosie said. After that the chief started doing a chant confusing the teens but hits Rosie. "What the diga – fuck did you do?" Rosie cursed then realized, "Why the diga – hell I'm I saying diga now." She turned to the chief for an answer.

"You have been blessed with the bond between you and the digadigs." The chief answered. ("Melt down in 3. . . . 2 . . . . 1.") Ash thought looking at Rosie's expression and when he hit 1 she exploded. "How diga – dare you!" she said furiously, "How I'm I going to have a normal diga – discussion without saying diga." She cried then fainted.

"Is she not happy?" the chief asks Ash. His response was to scratch the back and chuckle nervously. "We'll take care of your friend, digadig." The chief said.

 **Fighter Area: Fossil Center**

After updating Diggins on the current situation he went to the cleaning room.

"Hey, 33N I've got some cleaning to do." "Of course." The robot said preparing to learn under Ash. The end result was that there were only two jewel rocks, three fossil heads, and a vivosaurs arm fossil.

Venator was one he already knew about. S – raptor was 23ft. red on top with white on the bottom and black stripes similar to a tigers. Nychus was 13ft. with a pink and white skin color.

{"Hello there."} Ash said greeting them. {"We are alright, thank you for asking."} Venator said with the others agreeing. After that, he went to the Fossil Guild to sell his jewels then upgrade his sonar since he had enough money.

 **Knotwood Forest:**

Once landing Ash went straight to the Digadigmond. The first thing he saw was a man, about the same height as Diggins, wearing purple jumpsuit, elbow and knee length blue gloves and boots.

("Fuck,") Ash thought, ("Well, here we go again.") knowing that he'll have to go hero again.

"I've been given strict orders to not let anyone step inside." The grunt said, "Will I have to stop you?" his answer was Ash launching Spinax, V – raptor, and Nychus.

"Goyo, Stygi launch." The grunt said. Goyo wasn't new to him but Stygi was. Stygi was 6ft. white underbelly from under jaw to tail and red where the skull was finishing off with a blue design.

{"Double claw on Goyo and Spinax Fang on Stygi."} "Fiendish Ram on Spinax and Rock Head on V – raptor." They said at the same time.

Stygi still survived from Spinax's attack but landed his own attack without landing on the spikes. Goyo landed his attack on V – raptor, but could dodge from Nychus's Nychus Claw.

{"Combo on Stygi and double claw on Goyo."} "Same attacks on the same opponent." The grunt yelled.

This time, the grunts vivosaurs both fell at the same time ending the battle.

("H – How the only person without voicing his orders is a master fighter.") The grunt thought said freaking out. "Fuck your too much for me, I'm out." The grunt said leaving. ("Well this isn't new,") Ash thought, ("Sooner than I thought, though.") On the way he ran into a. . . ("Really a dog; it can probably english.") Ash thought looking at the dog in the jumpsuit with boots and gloves then saw the collar, ("A dog in clothes and the collar must be a way to communicate with his partners.") "Guess you won't let me pass without a fight?" Ash said and was answered with the mutt throwing his vivosaurs. ("That answers my question.")

"Launch." Ash said and the vivosaurs appeared. Looking at them he saw that Megath was a sloth looking vivosaur and was 26ft. that was mostly white with a light greenish blue; Nodo was 19ft. bronze blue legs and dirty brown back.

"Bow Wow Bow." The dog barked. {"Fang on Megath and Nychus Claw then Veloci – Claw on Nodo."} Ash said.

The dog's team moved first, but was surprised when the teens wasn't until his reached his opponent's. Spinax dodged then bit with his Fangs, and while Nodo dodged the first attack landing his attack Nodo wasn't prepared for the follow – up attack.

While the dog barked more orders Ash did the same. {"Spinax Combo on Megath and double combo on Nodo."} Ash said.

Megath is breathing hard but was otherwise still alive. Meanwhile, Nodo reverted from the two combos. {"Fang then double claw to finish it."} {"Got it."} They said reverting Megath to medal form.

 **Battle Offline:**

After the battle, the dog growled then ran with its tail in between its legs. Looking around and finding nothing moved on. On the next floor, he saw the dog from earlier with a man with a really long nose wearing the already familiar jumpsuit with gloves and boots.

"Well if it isn't the boy that beat Rex which isn't too impressive." The man said, ("So the dog's name is Rex.") Ash thought, "If you want to fight then let's fight." The man said.

 **Battle Online:**

"Carchar, Goyle go." The man said; Goyle was one he knew Carchar wasn't. Carchar was 42ft. with an Egyptian like design, green underbelly and brown skin.

"Launch." Ash said shooting him vivosaurs.

"Massive Jaw on Spinax and Body Axe on V – raptor." {"Double claw on Goyle and Spinax Fang on Carchar."} They said at the same time.

Spinax was dealt some major damage because Earth beats Air, but is still breathing. Goyle dodge claw and landed the Body Axe, but was still injured by Nychus.

{"Spinax, you alright?"} Ash asked worried, {"I'll be fine, but let's finish this."} Ash nodded.

"Carchar combo on Spinax and Body Axe once more." {"Nychus intercept Carchar with Nychus Venom and Spinax Fang followed by Veloci – Claw on Goyle."}

Before Carchar could attack Spinax, she was tackled by Nychus and was poisoned and was majorly injured. Goyle was different, he was reverted from the combo fang and claw.

("I guess Rex wasn't kidding he can give orders without saying them.") The man said.

"Carchar Combo on Spinax." {"Double claw then followed by Spinax Fang on Carchar."}

With one of the raptors being a fire type she couldn't reach Spinax before V – raptor then Nychus finished her causing her to revert.

 **Battle Offline:**

"How did you beat me, your just a teenager." The man said. The dog barked something this caused the man to say, "I have a special surprise for you." The man said back up.

"Here it comes." ("Probably a trap door of some kind. I'll have to see if this will lead me to the missing Fighter.") Ash thought preparing his own surprise.

"Better get ready for it." Backing up some more while Ash was still charging his aura sphere.

"Almost time." ("It's finished.") Ash thought.

"You won't see it coming." The man said pushing the button; right before Ash fell he threw the sphere and heard, "What's that." Then boom before falling unconscious.

"Hey you alright?" Ash heard a female's voice. Starting to wake up he saw a woman, the same height as Beth, wearing a tube top showing her navel and high D – Cup chest. "Good to see you're awake, guess you're not dead." She said.

"With my psychic powers I can tell you're name is Ash and you're a level 2 Fighter." "I have a few psychic friends and they don't need my FL to see that." Ash said. "Man did you have to ruin my joke." She said retuning his FL asking, "Are you really Ash Ketchum Pokémon Master?" "That and much more." Ash answered. "The name is Nevada Montecarb a Fighter specializing in ancient ruins." She introduced.

"Then I guess then you're responsible for the explosion?" "Yep, with this." Ash said showing her the aura sphere. "You can use aura." She said shocked. "Yep, that's how I communicate with my vivosaurs; besides who were they?" Ash asks.

"They are called BB Bandits. They are a criminal org. that love to cause trouble," at this Ash slapped his forehead saying, "This is my normal travels then, and I was so hoping I didn't have to deal with shit anymore." The female continued, "Illegal Fossil Trading, destruction of dig sites, and more." Nevada listed. "I was sent here to investigate a disturbance, but fell for the trap, I think they want the treasure, but we can't get out without a Keymonite . . . Fanfucktastic there ancient creatures that look like keys." Nevada explained seeing Ash's look.

"Hey Ash can you find and clean it; my sonars busted from the fall." Nevada asked. "Sure." After finding the fossil he brought it to Nevada. "Excellent, now clean it and we're home free." Once the cleaning it, then Nevada placing it in the keyhole a ladder appeared, "Wasn't expecting that but oh well." Nevada said claiming up after Ash went up.

Once outside the woman said, "Finally we are out of there! Thanks, Ash if it wasn't for you we would have been stuck in there forever." "Let's move on their probably at the top." Ash said moving on with Nevada behind him.

At the top, "Damn the doors are open let's hope we're not too late." Nevada said. Inside they saw the man and dog, "Nobody move." She said readying her whip Ash followed up with, "Or things will turn ugly."

"How did you escape." The man yelled then turned to Ash, "You will pay for harming us." But flinched when Ash was prepared to throw it.

"Do you slackers move any faster." A woman's voice called out. This cause them to freak and pretend to look busy.

"Oh if it isn't Nevada how are you?" the woman said upon seeing the red head. ( **A/N: I decided for Vivian and Nevada to have some history together)** "Well, well if it isn't Vivian herself, I would be better if you were in jail."

Stepping in between them was a female in the already familiar jumpsuit but no gloves and boots and the design was different. "So," Ash started turning all faces to him, "I guess that a) you're in command and b) you and Nevada have a history." "Well in command of these two idiots," Vivian said then turned to the dog, "This is Rex Man's best friend; if you know his species please tell me." Now turning to the man, "This is Snivels and his nose is better than Rex's here." ("At least there wasn't any motto.") Ash thought.

Then asked Ash, "Who are you?" "I'm Ash Ketchum Pokémon Master the 'slayer of criminal org.' and much more." "No wonder you both are injured." Vivian said. "Why?" Snivels said.

"He can use aura for attack or defense." She answered.

"You're not leaving . . . Where are my dino medals?" Nevada yelled. "Looking for these." Snivels taunted. "Rex lets –." Vivian was interrupted when V – raptor appeared in front of her fangs in full view.

"You're not leaving without a fossil battle." Ash said. "I'm warning I'm better than them." Vivian said. "Let's see then." Ash said prepping his gauntlet.

 **Battle Online:**

"Lambeo, Nychus go." "Spinax, V – raptor, Nychus launch." They said throwing or launching their vivosaurs.

Lambeo, from looking at him, was 49ft. red and yellow being its more dominant colors the underbelly being blue and yellow and fins on his back and head.

"Lambeo Combo on Spinax and Nychus Claw on your double." {"Veloci – Claw followed by Nychus Venom on the other Nychus and Spinax Combo on Lambeo."} They said.

Lambeo was able to attack first but was injured by the spikes and Spinax's own combo. Vivian's Nychus was tackled by V – raptor resulting in the raptor being poisoned but was poisoned by Ash's own Nychus.

"Sliding Ram on Spinax and Nychus Claw on V – raptor." {"Spinax Fang on Lambeo double claw on Vivian's Nychus."} They ordered once more.

V – raptor wasn't affected by the poison so he was still able to land his attack, on the other hand, Vivian's Nychus reverted from the poison then the duel attacks. Meanwhile, this time, Spinax attacked first, but Lambeo dodge then attacked and was affected by the spikes.

{"Double claw than Spinax Fang on Lambeo, quickly."} Commanded Ash.

Before Vivian could open her mouth, Ash's vivosaurs moved attacking in a single unit reverting Lambeo surprising Vivian.

 **Battle Offline:**

("Grrr,") Vivian growled, ("I shouldn't be surprised. He is the Pokémon Master.")

"I'll be taking the treasure and my Dino Medals now." Nevada said taking the items from Snivels.

"Let's go you two." Vivian said leaving with the others, but then the wall rose up before Ash and Nevada could follow. "I'll be leaving you two here for now," they heard her voice, "Don't worry I'm sure one will find you . . . . When your fossils yourselves."

"Damn they trapped us." "At least they don't have the treasure." Ash told Nevada.

Nevada looked at the symbols on the wall she said, "Ash can you came here." "Sure." After looking at the symbols the only thing that stood out was the word DIG, "Dig, but dig where." Nevada said after Ash showed it to her. {"Nychus launch."} Ash said, {"What do you need Ash?"} she asked.

{"I need you to sniff for something, ok."} Ash answered. {"Of course."} Nychus replied.

After a while Ash heard, {"Ash I found it."} Nychus said, {"It looks like you can smack it with your axe."} After doing that the hole appeared. "Great! Now let's go." Nevada said followed after Ash.

At the entrance they fell at the ground floor entrance with Nevada falling on top of Ash with her chest on his face. "Sorry about that," looking at Ash's face, "But I can see you liked it." "Let's just head back to the chief." Ash said getting rid of the blush with Nevada giggling.

Meeting the chief, Nevada said, "Here you go chief." Handing him the items, "I've studied your culture, but I haven't seen something like this." She finished looking at the idol.

"You are mistaken red head fighter," the chief began, "This isn't the treasure, this is something I found while digging holes for food scrapes. I put it there because it looked pretty, digadig."

"Then why did they want this out of all the other items in the vault." Nevada questioned. "It's either a) it is something that they know that we don't or b) they were tasked to find this and probably more like them." Ash voiced remembering all the times the criminal orgs would find something. "Well, I think this is an appropriate reward, digadig." The chief said handing Ash the item.

"Well, this is great, digadig." Rosie voiced breaking Ash's thoughts, "But can you remove the damn, digadig spell." "Are you sure, digadig?" the chief asked, "It is better to understand you." "I'm diga damn sure." Rosie responded.

After the chant Rosie asked, "Did it work, digadig?" She realized that it didn't work; turning to the chief she yelled, "Why hasn't the spell been removed?" "Well," the chief started, "There are complications in spell removal." "Rosie the spell may be removed in time so there's no need to worry." Ash said barrowing Dawn's catchphrase. Rosie relented, "If you say so."

 **Fighter Area: Hotel**

("Well that was a trip.") Ash thought waking up. {"Yes it was."} Spinax said with the others agreeing."

Outside Ash sees Rosie, "Hey, Rosie how are you?" the teen asked. "I'm fine," Rosie answered, "I told Dr. Diggins about yesterday." she told him.

"Hi, Ash, and Rosie right?" Nevada said and asked Rosie. "Yeah that's me." The girl said. "Are you two ready for the Level – Up – Battles?" Nevada asked.

"We are." Ash said. "Ok then, Just make sure to watch out for trap doors and you'll be fine." Nevada said leaving. "See you later." Rosie said also leaving.

 **Fossil Center**

"Hey 33N can I get some cleaning done." "Sure, of course." 33N answered. In the end, there were 2 heads and 1 arm fossils. "Let the revival commence." Looking at Pachy, it was similar to Goyo in species, 26ft. white underbelly from underjaw to tail black in the middle and rocky brown on top acting as armor. Lexo is 13ft. bronze blue skin color, 2 rows of spikes on the spine and tail with spikes on the arms with an Indian design on the body.

{"Hello you two."} Ash said. {"Hello/Hi."} They said. "I'll train you later, ok." "Ok."

 **Fossil Stadium**

"Hey, Tiffany can you sign me up for the Level – Up – Battles?" Ash asked her. "Of course, can I see your FL?" She asked. After handing over his FL she said, "Ok, and you know the drill cleaning first." "Got it." Ash said going to the doors on the right.

"You ready for the cleaning test?" 34N asked, "Of course." Ash answered. After the cleaning 34N said, "Now talk to Tiffany for the cleaning portion." The robot said leaving. "Congrats on passing; now pass through the doors for the battle."

Once pass the doors he saw Nevada, "Hi Ash you ready for our battle. "Yep, I'm ready." Ash replied. "Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'll hold back." "Wouldn't dream of it." He said back.

 **Battle Online:**

"U – raptor, Lexo, and Nychus/Spinax, V – raptor, Nychus launch." They said at the same time. U – raptor is 23ft. with an Indian head dress on her and feathers on the tail.

"Welcome everyone to today's Level – Up – Battle." Slate announced, "On the right is Nevada and on my left is Ash, let the battle begin." Leon said.

"Raptor Claw on V – raptor, Poison Tail on Spinax, and Nychus Claw on your double." {"Toxic Combo on U – raptor, Spinax Combo on Lexo, and Nychus Claw on your double as well."} They commanded even though Nevada didn't hear Ash's voice.

After orders were given both teams charged. Both raptors were fierce landing their attacks resulting in them being poisoned. This was similar to both Nychus, but Nevada's Nychus was the one that was poisoned. On the other hand, Spinax tanked the attack, ending in Lexo getting injured by the spikes then the combo.

"Oh, those are some pretty good attacks." Leon said. "Yep and with there being poisoned vivosaurs; it will be a battle of will." Slate said.

{"Nychus venom on Lexo, Spinax combo on U – raptor, and Veloci – Claw and Nychus."} "Poison Spin on Spinax, Raptor Claw on V – raptor, and Nychus Venom on your double." They said once more.

Again they charged each other, Ash's Nychus intercepted Lexo, from attacking Spinax, getting both vivosaurs injured and poisoned. Nevada's Nychus reverted from the effects of the poison and V – raptor's attack. U – raptor couldn't dodge while the poison was in effect resulting in being reverted by said poison then the combo from Spinax.

"Lexo use Poison –." Before Nevada could finish her command Lexo reverted from the poison.

"And in a surprising end, Ash Ketchum wins." Slate yelled.

 **Battle Offline:**

"Congrats on winning, you are now a Level 3 Fossil Fighter." Nevada said handing Ash his FL after updating it. "I have some more research to do so later." Nevada said leaving.

"Good job on the win, Ash." Rosie said walking to him. "Yeah Rosie, did you pass?" Ash asked after greeting her. "Yep, now we're both Level 3 fighters."

 **Fighter Area: Hotel**

("What are you hiding?") Ash thought placing the idol on the shelf. {"It will be revealed in time, Ash."} Shanshan said. {"Right, good night."} {"Night."}

 **Now that done. . . .Wow, that was tiring. Sorry about the late update the summer heat was getting to me. That and reading fanfics.** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark I thank you for the words of encouragement.**

 **Rwbyknight signing off. (Leaves by sinking into the shadows)**


	5. Tunnel Bust

**Hey, long time no see, the next Chapter of the revived Fossil Trainers fanfic it here. Extremely sorry for the late update I was starting other fanfiction leading me to forget to continue this one. But fear not I'm back and hopefully writing style is better and without further ado let's rock.  
**

When the morning light shined through the window landing on Ash face causing him to wake. {"Morning, how was your sleep?} The Pokémon master asked his vivosaurs.

{"We slept wonderfully thank you for asking"} Spinax replied while the rest nodded.

Grabbing his towel, Ash took his morning shower; moreover, after he finished his shower his video phone on his table rang. "Ash speaking whose this?" he asked.

"ASHURA KETCHUM it's been a month since you left and you haven't called," screamed his mother Delia.

"Sorry about that mom," the teenager said nervously, "As soon as I got here I was soon sent on an adventure," he explained.

"By adventure do you mean your normal adventure or a regular one?" a voice asked.

Blinking Ash questioned, "Brock what are you doing here?"

The man in question replaced his mother's face on the screen. "I was hoping you were home but your mom informed me that you went on another adventure," he said.

"For your question, it's my normal adventure," Ash said to his old friend.

"That soon," Delia said next to Brock.

"Yeah but I'll be fine I've been through a lot," her son waved, "I have to go so see you soon."

"Ok but keep in touch," Delia told her son. "I'll try," he said ending the call.

Downstairs, he ran into Zoe and Peggy. "What's up with the screaming?" Zoe asked. "Yeah the entire hotel, probably the whole island, heard it," Peggy followed. 

"The wrath of my mom yelling at me for not calling since the month I got here," was the only thing he said.

"Ah ok," the hotel manager said appearing behind then scaring the hell out of the three.

Turning to Ash, he informed him, "Congrats on leveling up, now that you are a level 3 fighter there is a Fighter's Seminar at Rivet Ravine. Everyone there says that they learn amazing things so I recommend it."

Turning to the girls, the young trainer turned fight said, "I'll see you later," he waved.

"Hi, Beth you have a boat to Rivet Ravine?" Ash greeted then asked.

"Of course I do," she said calling Travers, "There are tunnels leading deep inside the mountain. They're run by an old man named McJunker if there are any questions about it, he's the one you should turn to."

Nodding he hopped on the boat then left for the area. Arriving there, he saw that people were leaving, "Is your seminar over?" he asked walking up to the man. "Of course no young man, the name's Sam Inaro and these seminars take the fighters to a whole new level," Sam explained, "I'll tell you more when I see you with eight fossil rocks. Any will do and it doesn't have to be here."

"Hey, I found that fossil rock first," a female fighter said as Ash plucked the rock out of the ground, "I guess we'll have to settle this with a fossil battle."

"Fine by me, Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Lexo Coatlus go," she yelled throwing out her medals. Coatlus was a flying vivosaur with it's under wings white and the overview wings in a design pattern. 

"Spinax, V-Raptor, Nychus, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

{"V-Raptor Nychus tag team claw attack against Lexo Spinax Fang on Coatlus."}

Nodding they went to work, shocking the female. Zig-zagging the two raptors slashed Lexo, Nychus doing more damage than V-Raptor. Seeing as Coatlus was going to attack Nychus, who was injured from Lexo, Spinax opened his jaw trapping one of his opponents wings in his mouth; throwing it to the ground he heard Ash say, {"Spinax Combo,"} nodding he continued his attack but Coatlus was still moving.

Turning his attention to the raptors, he saw that V-Raptor was getting tired, {"V go help Spinax and use Toxic Combo on Coatlus, if you stay there any longer you'll lose,"} hearing these words V-Raptor ran over to Spinax jumping on his back then jumping on Coatlus doing his Toxic Combo winning that fight. {"Nychus end this with Nychus Claw,"} he ordered ending the entire fight.

Once the fight was over, Ash look at his gauntlet's screen to see that Venator gained a new level. Remembering that the fossils found doesn't have to be from the Rivet Ravine, he left heading to the forest.

Once again he ran into another fighter, who also found a jewel rock the same time he did, "Let our vivosaurs decide who gets to keep the rock."

"Igua Pachy let's rock," the fighter said throwing his vivosaurs.

"Spinax, V-Raptor, Nychus, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

{"Spinax V-Raptor focus on Igua since Pachy is the stronger element so use Veloci-Claw then Spinax Fang. Nychus Claw since you're the stronger of the elements,"} he directed.

Nodding Nychus dodged Pachy's Iron Headbutt and cleanly landed her attack. While Spinax took the brute of Igua's attack, he was able to land his attack followed by V-Raptor.

{"Nychus Claw once more on Pachy and go with the same attack on Igua you two,"} he instructed.

Making the first move Pachy intercepted Spinax landing its attack greatly injuring the vivosaur. Igua itself followed up but was blocked by the claw of V-Raptor and Pachy was hit with an effective landing from Nychus.

{"Spinax are you alright?"} Ash asked. {"Yes I'm alright, but let's finish this,"} his first vivosaur responded.

{"Nychus Claw one last time,"} Ash directed watching as Pachy was defeated. {"V-Raptor Spinax double combo on Igua,"} ending the entire battle.

Using the teleportation function VMM he returned to town then asked Beth for a ride back the Rivet Ravine.

"Ah I see you have eight fossil rocks," Sam said when he saw Ash walking up to him.

Seeing that he did have eight rock, "Now as a heads up my teaching style are . . . unusual. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Here it comes!"

"The fire hose of knowledge, straight into your brain!"

"Alikazookie!"

Raising his hands up into the air, lighting smacked him nut the trainer/fighter was used to it considering that Pikachu always shocked him. After it was over, he realized that he knew things he never knew.

"You can now tell what element the fossil rock is based on the color of the rock," Sam explained.

Heading back to the Fighter Area of the island, he ran straight for the Fossil Center to revive his new rocks.

"Hey, 33N can I do some cleaning?" he asked the robot.

"Of course, you know the drill," 33N told the teenager.

At the end of his cleaning, he had two fossil heads and two jewel rocks.

"Let's revive the two fossil heads," 33N said starting the revival process. The first revival was around the same size as Spinax with a low color tan underbelly and a full gray color over skin with wide eyes. The second vivosaur was another vivosaur with the same size as Spinax, with a teal skin color and blue leaves covering his neck, back, and tail ending in a fan.

{"Hello you two, welcome to the family,"} he said getting roars. "See you later 33N," waving bye.

Seeing as he had two jewels and three registered fossil rock, the raven hair teen headed to the Fossil Guild. Selling his items, the Shopkeeper informed him, "You have enough money for a fossil case upgrade, letting you carry up to 16 fossil rocks. You up for it?"

"Sure why not," Ash shrugged handing over his case.

After a moment, the Shopkeeper said handing over the case, "Finished, with this you can dig for even longer."

Saying his thanks, Ash headed back to the Rivet Ravine. Stepping onto the dig area, he got a call from the police, "Hey just wanted to let you know that there's a criminal around the island. You can recognize him by his green hat and brown clothes if captured Blambeu's you'll be rewarded."

"I see we both want the same rock so we'll have to fight," the male fighter said after Ash found a neutral fossil rock.

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Siamo light 'em up," he said revealing his vivosaur. Siamo was the same size as Spinax with a yellow underbelly and a red skin along with tattoos on his legs and tail finishing the look with a blue plume on his head. 

"Spinax, V-Raptor, Nychus, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

{"Start off with twin claws then Spinax Fang,"} he commanded.

Running first the raptors zig-zagged confusing Siamo letting them land their attacks then Spinax charged through biting the neck throwing it across the field.

"Siamo get up and use Siamo Fang."

{"Spinax tank the attack, V-Raptor Nychus after Spinax takes the attack go in with your combos."}

Ash's opponent was confused by why his vivosaurs weren't moving only to realize that it was a trap and was too late to warn Siamo when he got injured by the spikes on Spinax then the two combos landing a critical hit ending the fight.

"Let's battle," the male fighter said.

"This is getting irritating, but this is how things work. Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Metria Alectro go for the kill."

Alectro he knew but Metria was new. It had a teal underbelly and a lime green skin with yellow dots on the sides and a fin sail on its back.

Switching Lexo with Nychus since earth beats air, "Spinax, V-Raptor, Lexo, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

{"Veloci-Claw then Spinax Fang on Alectro. Lexo Poison Tail on Metria."}

Nodding V-Raptor ran in slashing Alectro at the legs and while it was occupied Spinax ran in biting its neck sending it across the field. Spinning Lexo landed his attack on Metria also poisoning it as a bonus.

{"Spinax run in with a Spniax Fang V-Raptor jump on Spinax and when he lands his bite Veloci-Claw. Lexo Poison Spin and end the fight."}

Receiving their orders they acted, jumping on Spinax V-Raptor waited for his turn to move; moreover, once seeing the attack land he clawed his face ending the fight. Rolling into a ball, Lexo spun towards Metria landing a critical but when the air vivosaur was about to counter it fell to the poison.

After reaching the tunnel entrance he has four water, three neutral, one air, and a jewel rock Nychus leveled up.

Entering the tunnel, the first thing he saw a big man in green pants, purple shirt, and a blue tie, suspenders boots and gloves.

"Is there a problem?" Ash asked walking up to him.

"Yeah," he said turning to the tunnel behind him, "Tunnel #5 is only accessible by only a mine car. It's my own private dig site and only those with my permission can enter; moreover, there's a whole bunch of rare fossils there," growling he faced Ash, "And to make things worse my tools have been jacked so how am I going to fix my cars."

"Would you be willing to help find my tools I have to stand guard?" he asked.

"Sure, but you know my scanner will only detect fossils," Ash reminded.

"If you let me see your gauntlet I can make modification to let it find my tools," he said as Ash let him use his gauntlet.

Handing back his gauntlet, he said, "Sorry I haven't introduced myself, the name's McJunker the lord of all the tunnels here," McJunker introduced.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Then it's nice to meet you, my tools will show up as red on the screen," McJunker said.

"I'll get your tools back soon," Ash said walking towards the first tunnel.

Entering the second tunnel, he found a two fire, jewel rock, one air. And smacking his pick ax he found a BB grunt, "Of course it would be you people to steal the tools," he grunted, "Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Pachy Stygi destroy them."

Switching Lexo back with Nychus, "Spinax, V-Raptor, Nychus, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

Landing all five vivosaurs let out a roar. "Double Headbutt on Spinax," the grunt commanded.

{"While Spinax tanks the attacks V-Raptor Toxic Combo on Stygi and Nychus Venom on Pachy."}

Letting the enemy run in, Spinax grunted as the attack landed letting them receive damage from the spike. Running behind them, the raptors unleashed their own attacks surprising them.

"So the rumors of you mentally commanded your vivosaurs are true," the grunt muttered, "Iron Ram on V-Raptor and Fiendish Ram on Nychus."

{"Last second dodge then claw, Spinax help V-Raptor and use Spinax Fang."}

Doing as they were told, the raptors dodged at the last second attacking Stygi returning back into a medal and Pachy going back into medal form from Spinax's attack.

Growling the grunt threw Ash the tool and ran. Making it to the end of the tunnel the trainer turned fighter returned to the Fighter Area to clean his fossils.

At the end he cleaned three arm fossil, one of them for Megalo increasing his level to 3, a head fossil reviving Stygi, adding to the arms based his level at three, another head fossil rock, wakening Nasaur, and two jewel rocks. Seeing his new dinosaur, Ash saw that it was a small dinosaur mostly in shades of purple, {"Hello there little one,"} he said gently, {" P-please take care of me,"} she stuttered in a shy voice, {"Of course I will."}

Leaving the center, the fighter went to the fossil guild. "I have enough for a sonar upgrade can I have an upgrade?" Ash asked handing over his gauntlet.

"Of course," the Shopkeeper said. Handing back his gauntlet, Shopkeeper said, "With this, your range will be bigger."

Via the port, Ash returned to the Rivet Ravine. Running straight to the tunnel, he entered the third tunnel. "If you want that fossil rock you'll have to go through me," the female fighter said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"U-Raptor Cerato send them flying," as both vivosaurs appeared on the field he saw two new vivosaurs. U-Raptor was a tan underbelly red skin with tattoos and feathers around his head like an Indians and on his tail. Cerato had a bronze under skin and a blue with marking on its body.

"Spinax, V-Raptor, Nychus, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

{"Veloci-Claw to distract U-Raptor then Nychus Venom to attack and Spinax Combo on Cerato."}

V-Raptor clawed with U-Raptor distracting it from Nychus landing his attack; Cerato dodged Spinax landing his own attack.

{"Nychus Claw then go around for Toxic Combo Spinax tank the next attack then attack with Spinax combo."}

Getting their orders they let the enemy make the move, U-Raptor took both attacks since he could even defend its self, ending that battle. Cerato got confident and ran attack the enemy but didn't see spikes until it was too late then still took damage from the bite.

{"Cerato's almost finished all-out attack."}

As he said that all three vivosaurs attacked finishing the battle.

Leaving tunnel #3 to enter tunnel #4 using his aura he saw that this tunnel will be the longest. "There you are, let's do this Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Stygi Pachy crush them."

"Spinax, V-Raptor, Nychus, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

But before the grunt could make a single command all of the brats vivosaurs attacked in an onslaught defeating him.

Turning to face the brat, the grunt saw that he was slightly mad. "Just hand over the tools before I tell them to sick you," Ash said with his hand held out.

Nodding he handed the tools and ran. "Did you say that BB Bandits were involved with stealing my tools?" McJunker repeated after Ash explained the situation.

"But I need the engine to work can you head back to the guild area and tell my apprentice that I need an Electrominite? But the only way to do that is to have a V-Raptor if you don't you can get one at the plains."

"Sure I'll be back soon."

Arriving at the Fighter Area, Ash went to the Fossil Center to clean up his fossil. The first of the revival was Coatlus adding the arms increased its powers. Another fossil clean revealed a head reviving that vivosaur was named Elasmoth. The next fossil was the arms for Nasaur adding the arms increased her power to three. The following fossil are the arm fossil for Elasmoth also raising his power to three. The last fossil revealed an emerald.

Leaving the Center he went straight for the Fossil Guild to sell his items. Heading to the Junk Depot he was surprised to see, "Holt is that you?" Ash asked.

"Ash is that you, long time no see," Holt said fist bumping the former trainer. "You need something?"

"Yeah McJunker said that he needed an Electrominite, I already have a V-Raptor so ready for a fight?" the Pokemon champion said showing the medal.

"Ready man I've been bored since I've started to work for McJunker when we fight make sure you have V-Raptor in your battle team."

"Tricera Elasmoth go wild." Since Ash already knew Elasmoth he looked at Tricera which was a blue and white skinned dinosaur.

Looking at his screen, he found out that Tricera is a water vivosaurs. Already knowing that he has three air vivosaurs he switched out Nychus for Goyle.

"Spinax, V-Raptor, Goyle, launch," Ash shouted blasting the medals.

Appearing on the field, they all let out their own roars. {"Spinax attack Tricera V-Raptor Veloci-Claw then Goyle follow up behind and use Body Axe."}

After receiving their order, they attacked. Spinax going fang to horn with Tricera and V-Raptor distracting Elasmoth letting Goyle launch the horned dinosaur across the field slamming into Tricera letting Spinax land a combo.

"I still see you're mentally commanding your vivosaurs," Holt commented.

"Yeah I have a friend who does the same so why not do the same thing."

{"Body Axe on Elasmoth and Veloci-Claw then Spinax Fang on Tricera."}

The tail whip surprised Elasmoth since they were trying to get themselves back together. On the other hand, Tricera was able to see the claw coming but was blindsided by the fang.

{"They're getting tired finish this with an all-out attack."}

Holt was taken by surprise when all three just ran not letting him think of any commands making him lose the battle.

"That was intense as usual when it comes to battling you, here's the Electrominite McJunker wanted," handing him the item in question, "See you around."

"Now to head back to McJunker." Heading towards the harbor, he accidently ran into someone.

"Sorry about that Rosie," the former trainer current fighter apologized. "No I didn't see where I was going either, so what are you up to?" she asked.

"Heading over to Rivet Ravine, the bandits are at it again since they destroyed all of the mine carts in the tunnels," he explained.

"Them again," she complained. Getting an idea, he asked, "You want to come along I'm sure I'm going to need some backup?" 

"You ask her but not me I'm insulted," Holt said behind him, "I told you I've been bored and you ask her I thought we had something special."

"Who's he Ash?" Rosie asked. "A friend Holt Rosie, Rosie Holt. You want to come along I'm sure there's going to be three bandits so three on three is fair?"

"I've been itching for a battle come on then."

Talking to Beth, she said, "We only have room for one more, sorry about that."

"Holt take the boat Rosie and I will take another route," Ash told him.

"Ok, what's your plan?" Rosie asked.

Typing on his gauntlet, he asked, {"Coatlus you ready to stretch your wings?"}

{"You know it."} "Soar through the blue sky's Coatlus," he said blasting the medal.

"Your ride awaits my lady," Ash said jumping on the flying vivosaur extending his hand to Rosie.

"Why thank you, good sir," taking his hand sitting down behind him. "Ok, Coatlus let's fly."

During the flight there, Ash turned his head to see the pink haired girl smile. "You should keep smiling it makes you cuter that way," Ash commented only to widen his eyes at what he just said getting a blush followed by Rosie blushing at his words. "You really think so?" she asked getting a nod.

"No fair, you both flew in on Ash's vivosaur," Holt whined seeing them land.

Eye rolling, Rosie told him, "Get over it but for now we have Bandit ass to kick."

Turning serious the boys nodded running straight to the tunnels. "McJunker I'm back with some friends to help," the raven haired teen said.

"Great with you three, you'll be able to win," McJunker said taking the engine from Ash. After a moment of tinkering, he said, "There all done now you have my permission to use my private dig site. Be careful the bandits could still be there," looking at the three then at the cart added, "The cart will sit two but four if someone sits in someone's lap so-,"

"I'll sit in Ah's lap," Rosie volunteered already taking Ash's hand making him sit in the seat with her on top. Smirking Holt just walked and sat down in the back, waving his hand McJunker pressed a button to start the cart.

Reaching the site, "Stop right there Bandits," Ash shouted as the three confronted the BB Bandits.

"I thought I told you two to hide the fat fool's tools," Vivian yelled at the two next to her.

"We hid them by burying them in the tunnels," Snivels informed her with Rex barking in agreement.

"Right," Vivian drawled out, "Bury them when the entire island is full of people who dig on a daily basis."

"Holt Rosie either of you take the mutt or the long nose I'll take on the bitch herself," Ash muttered getting nods.

"Never mind just destroy them," the teal haired female commanded.

"I'm fighting you, Vivian," Ash said as Holt took on Snivels and Rosie taking Rex. "If you're going to face me then you're out of luck. Snivels Rex let's go," she commanded running past Ash as the two BB Bandits returned their vivosaurs and ran.

"Wondered what they wanted from this place?" Holt asked disappointed that the fight was over as soon as it started.

"Who knows," Rosie said shrugging. "I think they were after this," Ash said gaining their attention.

"What is that?" Holt asked pointing at the doll.

"It's a Tacky Doll, the bandits were after a similar one back in the forest," the trainer explained. "Sorry for bringing you two out here for nothing."

"No biggie, I was going over here anyways," Rosie said walking over to the hole in the ground. "Like she said no biggie I was able to leave the Junk Depot for a while now it's time for me to return," Holt waved.

After digging Ash found four Earth rocks and one fire rock. Deciding to stick around, Ash went back to the other tunnels and continued to dig. Seeing as it was soon time for the Level Up battle, Ash returned back to the Fighter Area.

Taking the first step, the speakers at the Stadium came on, "Will all participating fighters for the level up battles report to the stadium."

Thinking that he could do his cleaning later, Ash headed straight to the Stadium. "Hey Tiffany can you register me for the Level Up Battle?" already handing over his Fossil License.

Taking the card, she said, "Of course you already know the drill," pointing to the door on the right.

"Hey, 34N lead me to the cleaning test."

"Of course, this time you need 65 points to pass."

Passing the cleaning test, Ash walked back to Tiffany. "Now that you passed the cleaning portion now it's time for your battle. Head back to the doors when you're ready, this time you'll have two battles a preliminary than the final."

Walking through the doors, the raven haired teen saw Holt once more. "I had a feeling that I would be seeing you once more Holt."

"Yeah well I've been training since the last time I fought you and now I'm ready," the boy said.

"Then let's battle," Ash grinned walking through the doors.

"Coatlus, Pachy, Tricera go wild."

Seeing his new team, the Pokémon champion switched V-Raptor with Lexo.

"Spinax, Nychus, Lexo launch," blasting out the medals.

"Welcome to the Preliminary round of this Level Up Battle," Slate began getting cheers from the crowd.

"For this battle, we have Holt vs Ash," Leon followed after the cheers lessened.

"Iron Headbutt on Spinax, Tricera Running Smash on Nychus, and Drive Thrust on Lexo."

{"Lexo block the Headbutt with Poison Tail then attack Tricera with the same move, Nychus Claw on Pachy, and Spinax Fang on Coatlus."}

Pachy got poisoned by Lexo when the vivosaur blocked its attack with his tail, then got critically injured by Nychus when she took advantage of its wobbling. But Nychus couldn't defend from Tricera greatly injuring herself, Spinax caught Coatlus with his fangs and threw him across the field.

"Oh, that had to hurt," Slate commented as Pachy was poisoned and Nychus barely standing after the attack she received.

"Iron Headbutt on Nychus, Running Smash on Lexo and Drive Thrust on Spinax."

{"Catch Coatlus with Spinax Fang then use Spinax Combo, slide dodge then use Nychus Venom on Pachy, and last minute Poison Tail on Tricera."}

Coatlus couldn't get out in time when it realized that it fell into a trap but barely able to fly off the ground. Pachy wasn't so lucky was the poison then the poison combo from Nychus caused it to return back into medal form. And Tricera was now poisoned by the Poison Tail but is still standing.

"Now with Holt down two vivosaurs with one of them now poisoned what will he do?" Leon said.

{"Use Spinax as a springboard and use Nychus Venom on Coatlus. Poison Tail then Spinax Fang on Tricera,"} Ash commanded before Holt could issue an order. 

Since Holt didn't know what moves Ash issued, he couldn't prepare for the attack on his vivosaurs leading to his downfall.

"And with that, the winner of this battle is ASH KETCHUM," receiving cheers from the crowd.

"Man I was so hoping to win," Holt said standing outside the door, "In the near future I want a rematch and this time I'll win."

"If you say so," watching Holt leave.

"Now it's time for your final battle, head through the doors once more to face the Level 4 Master."

Walking through the door, he commented, "I should have known that the Level Up Masters would be a key figure in a dig site," he says this because right in front of him was McJunker.

Laughing McJunker patted him on the back, making Ash stumble forward. "Now if you beat me you'll be a Level 4 fighter. Just make sure that I won't go easy on you, my team will destroy you."

"Whatever you say, old man."

Laughing once more they walked out the doors and into the field.

"Welcome to the Final battle of the Level Up Battle," Leon said. "On the left is the master of all things mines and tunnels McJunker," Slate said, "And on the right is the Pokemon Ash Ketchum."

"Kentro, Cerato, Stygi show them our strength."

"Spinax, Nychus, Lexo launch," blasting out the medals.

"Spike Tail on Nychus, Cerato Fang on Spinax, and Fiendish Headbutt on Lexo."

{"Counter Spike Tail with Poison Tail, intercept Fiendish Headbutt with Nychus Claw, and use your own fang on Cerato."}

Tail slammed against tail between the stegosaurus descendants. Stygi's attack was halted by Nychus claw attack only to be pushed back. Spinax took the attack from Cerato, injuring the vivosaur in the process, landing his own attack.

"Spike Tail on Lexo, Headbutt on Spinax, and Fiendish Ram on Nychus."

{"Nychus Venom on Stygi, Spinax Combo on Cerato, and Poison Spin on Kentro."}

Once more Kentro and Lexo dueled only this time Kentro getting poisoned. While the first attack was blocked the second part of the combo landed infecting Stygi. Cerato was attacked by Spinax before it could make its move.

"Oh that's got to hurt," Leon commented. "Yes, but McJunker has two poison infected vivosaur what will he do," Slate followed up.

{"Nychus Claw on Kentro, Spinax Combo on Cerato, and Poison Spin on Stygi,"} Ash ordered before McJunker could make a move.

Surprised, McJunker couldn't issue a command, Stygi could only watch as it returned to medal form as both the attack and the poison caused its defeat. Kentro couldn't see the attack coming but barely lived through the attack. Cerato, similar to Kentro, barely survived its attack.

{"All-out attack."}

Saying that all three charged, McJunker snapping out of his shock was prepared commanding Cerato to use its combo on Spinax and Kentro to use Spike Tail on Lexo. Acting Kentro was able to block the Poison Tail but was defeated by Nychus Claw and a similar situation happening with Cerato fading from Spinax Combo.

"And the winner of this fight is ASH KETCHUM!" Leon yelled as the crowd roared.

Checking his gauntlet, Ash saw that Spinax gained a level with the same thing happening with Lexo.

Standing in the lobby, McJunker laughed, "I knew you would win adding in the factor of your years as a Pokemon Trainer. Holt while improving is leagues below you junior."

"Well he did say he wanted a rematch," Ash commented.

"Anyways with this win you are now a Level 4 Fighter," McJunker said stamping Ash's FL. 

"You were awesome out there Ash," Rosie said walking up to him, "I'm getting ready for my Level Up Battle but I'm really nervous."

"Hey no need to worry," he said using Dawn's catchphrase, "I know you'll win just believe in yourself and you'll go far."

"Thanks, Ash, see you around," Rosie said leaving for her battle.

"How many more are there?" Ash questioned himself placing the Tacky Doll next to the first one. {"Think about it later but for now sleep,"} Lexo informed him.

"Yeah I'll think about it later, night everyone."

 **(Sigh) I forgot how long this took really 13 pages long. I honestly don't know why they made Rosie's goodbye wave look like she's stretching, though, but who cares, I'm changing the pairing from Duna to Rosie because well the romance between her and the main character is already there for me to develop it a bit more. Well, see you later, peace.  
**


	6. Crazy Treasure Hunt

**Here's the next chapter in the Fossil Trainer series. As for why I suddenly changed the pairing from Duna to Rosie well the romance was already there and that I could work with it; with that out of the way let's rock.**

Feeling something shake him, Ash opened his eyes to see Nasaur waking him up, "Morning, Nasaur thanks for waking me up."

{"No problem I thought you would want to clean the fossil rocks from yesterday since you went straight to the Stadium."}

"Thanks and the rest of you how was your sleep," Ash asked the rest of his Vivosaurs.

{"We slept fine thank you for asking,"}Spinax said.

Before Ash could say anything else, he heard from his hotel room, "Ash Dr. Diggins wishes for you to meet him in his office soon."

"Well let's see what the doc wants," Ash said as Nasaur returned back into medal form.

"You wanted something Doc?" Ash asked stepping into his, still messy, office.

"Why yes since you'll be heading towards Bottumsup Bay I thought I would equip the gauntlet for more aquatic sites," Diggins said taking the gauntlet.

After a few minutes, he gave it back, "Here you go I made sure it would work under water. Then with an unknown friend added a few things to it."

"Thanks, doc, see you later I'll check on it later."

Stepping outside, Ash thought, " _What does he mean_ ," only to gasp in shock at seeing his Pokémon getting along with his vivosaur.

"It couldn't be," but tried one anyways, "Pikachu I choose you," and in a flash of light a familiar yellow mouse appeared.

"Pika, Pikachu (Ash! I missed you)," the yellow mouse said hugging his trainer.

"I missed you to old friend, but how are you all here?"

"Pika, Chu Pikachu, Pikachu (When your mom told professor Oak that you got sucked in on another journey, he sent us all in a chip then sent us here)," he explained.

"Well I'm heading to get my fossil cleaned you coming?" getting his answer with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder.

Walking inside, "Hey 33N I'm going to clean some fossils."

"Of course."

In the end, he had one arm fossil, a head fossil, and three jewels. "Initiating revival process," 33N said. As it finished the robot announced, "U-Raptor revival complete."

Taking the fossil, he could tell that the vivosaur is a male, {"I hope I could be of use,"} he heard.

{"Who was that?"}

{"Pikachu . . . I guess I can my Pokémon now,"} Ash thought, " _Man this is going to give me so many headaches_."

On the way to the Fossil Guild, the trainer turned fighter knew he was being stared at. {"Why are they staring?"} his ever loyal companion asked.

{"First time seeing a Pokémon."}

"Can you have my gauntlet stop detecting normal rocks?" Ash asked the Shopkeeper.

"Of course just only for 5000," handing over the required amount, the Shopkeeper got to work. Finishing he said, "With the upgrade complete you'll only discover only half of the normal rocks."

Nodding he went to the pier, on the way, he realized that his fire vivosaurs wouldn't be useful in a totally aquatic area. {"Yes you are correct our flames will to quenched in this dig site,"}S-Raptor admitted getting nods from the fire vivosaurs.

"Hey, Beth can I get a boat to Bottumsup Bay?"

"Of course, but you'll need this chainmail divers suit for the sharks and helmet," she said handing him the items.

After changing, all the girls couldn't help but stare at the form fitting diver's suit he had on.

"Before you go, there's rumors of a sunken ship full of treasure and Denture Sharks in the area."

{"So you've already been through a lot coming here,"} Pikachu said after Ash told him of what happened so far, {"And a new crime org. so soon?"}

"Pretty much, and we're already here," Ash said as he and Pikachu dived.

"HEEEELP!" a familiar female voice yelled.

"Rosie," Ash yelled.

"Ash in front of you," Rosie said and upon looking was a sea of Denture Sharks swimming around.

"Don't worry we'll come get you," he yelled. Typing on his gauntlet he said, "Floatzel V-Raptor launch."

Appearing in front of his was his Air raptor and an anthropomorphic otter or weasel with longer arms than legs. It has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. It's feet are small in comparison to the rest of the body. It has two pointed blue fins on its arms, two aligned, backward-swept, pointed fins on its head, and two tails. The yellow flotation device, which seems to be made of rubber or a similar substance, gives the impression of an inflatable life vest.

{"Long time no see Ash,"} Floatzel waved.

{"Nice to see you as well,"} Ash said hopping on V-Raptor, {"But we have to rescue that girl. So I'll need you to stop any shark that heads our way."}

Saluting, they moved to Rosie the Pokémon smacking sharks with Sonic Boom and Swift.

"You called for a knight princess," he said getting off the raptor then bowing in a butler like way. "Thank you for saving me Ash," the girl said hugging him.

He blushed at how her chest molded to his chest. Backing off she saw the Pokémon, "Oh are these your Pokémon?" asking as she pets Pikachu and Floatzel.

"Y-yeah they are," he said blushing at how the suit showed her figure.

"Did Beth tell you about the treasure?" she asked, Ash thanking that the mask blocked the sight of him blushing.

"Yeah and I take it that you want to find it?"

"Of course, now let's go."

After a small amount of digging, "The only way to settle this is a Fossil Battle," the female said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Go U-Raptor Onyx," the raptor he already knew but Onyx was new. The vivosaur was around the size as Spinax but the body shape of a Spinosaurus only without the sail on the back with a blue and red skin color, red for the underbelly and blue for the skin, and a wired design on top of the skin color.

"Spinax Shanshan V-Raptor launch."

{"Spinax Combo on Onyx followed by Shan Fang then V-Raptor keep your fire type counterpart occupied with Veloci-Claw."}

Even though she's seen Ash in action Rosie was always wide eye at how he could mentally communicate with his vivosaur. Watching as V-Raptor dueled with U-Raptor with Spinax and Shanshan double team against Onyx blushing as she imagined Ash's face always determined and his eyes glowing teal blue along with his black hair making it look like she was staring at the blue moon in the night sky.

"U-Venom on V-Raptor and Onyx Bite on Shanshan."

{"Meet U-Raptor blow for blow with Toxic Combo; Spinax tank the attack then Shanshan go around and use Shan Fang."}

Pikachu, Floatzel was returned at this point, was also surprised at how his friend and trainer was talking like this with the vivosaurs. The only person the mouse knew who can do this was Anabel from the Battle Frontier, " _Even in a different part of the world his battle skills are the best_ ," he thought as the yellow mouse watched as the two raptors were equal blow for blow and Onyx defeated from the trap Ash thought of.

"U-Venom on Shanshan."

{"Spinax I'll need you tank the attack then Lethal Poison and if it survived that finish it with Shan Fang."}

Spinax took the attack, getting poisoned in the process, with the fire raptor barely surviving the triple attack and finally being defeated by Shanshan.

"Is this the secret hole leading to the pirate ship?" Rosie asked after Ash destroyed the rock. Subsequently seeing as there was no path leading to the pirate ship, he got challenged by a fighter for a fossil rock.

"Well, now we'll have to battle to see who wins the fossil."

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Ourano Elasmo win for me." Ourano while one he already had to switch Nychus with V-Raptor. Elasmo was a bit bigger than Spinax and was the first aquatic vivosaur to have met, Onyx not counting because of the fact Onyx didn't have fins, purple skin with a sky blue designs along with blue and orange circles running down the sides.

"Spinax Nychus Shanshan launch."

{"Nychus I need you to keep Ourano off the others tail with Nychus Claw at high speeds to keep it confused and I need Spinax and Shanshan to do the same with twin fang."}

Nodding Nychus did what she was told going back and forth, making Ourano see flashes of pink all around him. Spinax and Shanshan, because of the size of Elasmo, was having a hard time landing attacks, they succeeded but not with our injuries.

Before Ash could issue a command Elasmo charged right at Shanshan but what surprised them was Nychus blocking the attack, and because of it being of the stronger element, was defeated. The only words spoken was when she said, {"Win this battle, my comrades."}

Growling Ash ordered with his eyes glowing, {"Spinax Combo on Ourano and Shan Fang on Elasmo."}

Rushing in, Spinax did his combo finishing Ourano with the same thing happening between Shanshan and Elasmo.

{"You ok there Nychus?"}

{"Yes I'll be alright."}

{"Good we were worried there for a second,"} Spinax told her.

{"Thank you for saving me,"} Shanshan said.

{"No problem."}

With that over with the two humans got back to work. Arriving another hole they walked the path and reached the pirate ship, "Ash this is it the pirate ship come on let's go," Rosie said taking his arm, nearly pulling it, entering the boy asked, "How is there fresh air inside a sunken ship?"

"Who cares we should go explore and see Captain Woolbeard's office."

"With the amount of Fossil I already have we should head back," Ash said checking his case, "I'm sure you need to do some cleaning as well?"

Checking her own case, "You're right let's clean then explore."

Using the VMM that was outside, they teleported to the Fighter Area then ran for the Fossil Center.

"I'll let you go first, I have to go talk to my grandfather," Rosie said.

"33N I have a clean to do."

"Of course."

In the end, Ash cleaned a fossil head, two arm fossil, one of them going with the head fossil, and one twin pearls. After the revival process, he was given Shoni's medal doing a scan he saw that she, from what he could tell, was a dolphin with a yellow skin and magenta underbelly.

{"Pleasure to meet you,"} he heard a female voice say to him.

{"Nice to meet you as well."}

Saying his goodbye to 33N, he bumped into Rosie. "You done talking to your grandfather?" he asked.

"Yup you heading to the Fossil Guild," answering then asked getting a nod.

"See you at the pier."

"If you like I can increase your case to 24 slots?" Shopkeeper informed him receiving his answer when Ash handed over his case.

When he was done he handed the improved Fossil case to back; taking it he said his thanks and left.

Seeing as Rosie hasn't arrived yet he decided to call professor Oak.

"Well hello, there Ash here to thank me for bringing your Pokémon with you?" Oak asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Well, that's what I was going to say first then asked why did you send them in the first place. Not that I mind having them but they'll get bored since there are no Pokémon battles here?"

"I did not think of that but the first reason is that your mother informed me about your next adventure and thought it would be a good I idea to send them," Oak blinked now remembering that there weren't any other Pokémon on the island.

"Got to go professor talk to you later," Ash said cutting the connection seeing Rosie walk up to him.

"Ready to go Ashy," she said only to rub her arm when he lightly punched her.

"First yeah I'm ready and second do not call me Ashy I hate that name."

"Do you always punch those who say that name?" she asked.

"Yup I don't care if your male or female you will lightly get punched," he said while they got on the boat.

Reaching the bay, they ran towards the pirate ship; entering the ship, the trainer found a jewel rock right off the bat.

"Now we'll have to settle this with a Fossil Battle."

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Drown them with your power Futabi." This vivosaur looked like Elasmo with only a dragon head dark gray underbelly and orange with white skin.

"Spinax V-Raptor Shanshan launch."

{V-Raptor start off with Veloci-Claw shadowed by Shan Fang then finish with Spinax Combo."}

Already on the move, not giving time for the opponent to issue a command, all three attacked. V-Raptor moving quickly to stun Futabi followed by Shanshan and Spinax going last finishing the battle in record timing.

Arriving in the second room on the first floor, going from right to left with the first room having nothing but two fossil rocks, Ash opened the chest in the middle of the room.

"Jewel rock," Rosie said seeing it, "Not bad."

"What's the luck of me finding another jewel rock after finding one in the chest?" he asked after battling with Jiango, the water type of Stego.

"Luck like that barely happens to anyone," his companion states.

Arriving at the first room on the second floor, going from left to right this time, opens the chest. "Another jewel rock, you must have quite the luck," she said to her companion and soon to be crush.

"If you want that fossil then it's time to battle," the other fighter said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Stygi Shoni Elasmo go."

Since he is already familiar with these vivosaurs he said, "Spinax V-Raptor Shanshan launch."

{"Veloci-Claw to stop Fiendish Headbutt then use Toxic Combo Spinax Combo on Shoni and Shan Fang on Elasmo."}

All V-Raptor had to do was hold out his claw to stop Stygi, getting a shocked look, then used his own move. Even if it Shoni was fast Spinax was able to land his attack with the same thing happening to Shanshan.

{"Lethal Poison on Shoni Spinax Combo on Elasmo and Shan Fang on Stygi."}

Landing the attack Shoni faded returning back to a medal. Stygi and Elasmo both survived their assault barely breathing in the aftermath.

{"Toxic Combo on Stygi with twin fang on Elasmo,"} Ash commanded winning the battle.

Seeing as they couldn't cross the wood split they walked up to the third floor first room. "Third times the charm and we only get a mask that sucks," Rosie whined.

Again seeing the split caused them to go back to the second floor. "What's a chest doing back here?" Ash questioned opening it.

"Team Skill," Rosie repeated reading it, "Oh I know this, it's when all three vivosaurs of the same element, diet, and a few other things I can't remember at the moment get to use a powerful move," she explained.

"Oh Ash Rosie nice seeing you again," Holt said seeing them. As the boy's fist bumped, Rosie asked, "Are you here about the treasure as well?"

"That, no way I'm here for the Team Skill."

"It's in the room behind us if you want to read it," Ash offered pointing his thumb behind him.

"Seriously thanks see you two around," Holt said entering the room.

Back on the third floor, they see the door to the captain's room. "You ready?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he answered opening the door.

Entering the room they rapidly heard ghost noises, scared Rosie immediately hugged Ash shaking like a leaf.

At the front desk was the ghost of the pirate himself. Seeing the two fighters, thinking they were his crew, Woolbeard said, "I've got orders for ye."

"What are they captain?" Ash asked before Rosie could open her mouth.

"Find my beard ribbon and if you succeed I'll give you treasure beyond your imaginations."

Hearing the word treasure got Rosie attention, "Really we'll get right on it captain."

But before they could move the door slammed shut then heard, "Hurry Rex trap them inside."

"It's Snivels from the BB Bandits along with Rex, wait if they heard what we just heard we'll get the wrath of the captain. What are we going to do?"

"Pikachu," getting the yellow mouse's attention, pointing at the door, "Electro Ball." Nodding Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and doing a spin launched the condensed ball of electricity destroying the door.

"Awesome job Ash," she said kissing him on the cheek both blushing with the mouse grinning at his trainer.

Walking passed the destroyed door, they used the VMM to teleport to the island and if they stayed a bit longer they would have been saved by a blonde haired female.

"Ok let's go talk to my grandfather," Rosie said getting a nod.

Heading to the Richmond building, "Hi Grandpa/Hello sir," the teens said at the same time.

"Hello, there you two is there something you need?"

"You know the beard ribbon of Woolbeard? Can you tell us where it is because we really need it?"

"Ah, I remember my people found it in a chest that washed up on shore but I gave it to an acquaintance really wanted it," he explained seeing the look on his granddaughter's face.

"Can you tell us who it is?" Ash asked.

"His name is Nick Nack and is living in the hotel," Richmond told them, "I'll call the hotel manager to inform Nick of your arrival."

"Thanks so much sir/ Thanks, grandpa."

As the two left, Richmond said, "Before you leave can I ask you something?"

Turning around, Ash asked, "What do you need?"

"You already probably already know that a vivosaur can learn up to four moves correct," pausing to see the nod then continued, "If you buy Fossil Chips from the Fossil Guild you can upgrade your sonars to find more."

"Then we better save up huh right Rosie," Ash said to her getting a nod.

Finally noticing Pikachu, Richmond asked, "I take it that is your Pikachu."

"Yup my first friend," the trainer said scratching the yellow mouse's chin.

"Well see you three later," he waved as they left.

Leaving the building they ran straight to the hotel, "Ah Ash Rosie," the manager said walking up to them, "Mr. Richmond has already informed us of your arrival and I've already informed Nick. If you enter the left elevator Mr. Nick's room is the first door."

"Thanks," Ash said heading for the elevator.

"Are we sure we're in the right room?" Rosie asked because as they entered the room.

Inside there is a man with blonde hair garbed in an Indian outfit and his room was full of wired items. "Good afternoon Mademoiselle Rosie Monsieur Ash. Monsieur Richmond has informed me of what you seek. If it's the ribbon you wish for you'll have to go on a hunt to find it," he explained.

"So what do we have to do in order to get it?" Ash asked.

"I want three things I want in order for me to give you the ribbon."

"What's the first item you want?" Rosie questioned.

"The first is a molted bug shell from the Digadig Tribe," Nick said, "Yes once you give that to me I'll give you your next job."

Leaving the hotel Ash asked, "Do you mind if we head to the FC to clean my fossil rocks?"

"Sure I need to clean mine as well and after are you heading to the FG to sell and see if you have enough for the chips?" she asked getting a nod.

"So same thing as last time."

"Yup."

"Wait I just realize," Ash said as they entered the front door, "If you walk inside will you say diga again?"

"I'm not too sure but thanks for the heads up," she said.

"Here to clean?" 33N asked.

"Of course."

Finishing his cleaning Ash gained four arm fossil, two head fossil, and four jewel rocks. "Commencing Revival," 33N said starting the process, "Adding the arm from earlier unlocks two moves for both."

{"Welcome to the team my friends,"} Ash said.

{"It would be an honor to work with you,"} Onyx said back. {"Let us protect our loved ones,"} Jiango followed.

"See you at the docks," Ash said to Rosie.

"Do I have enough for a fossil upgrade?" Ash asked handing over the rest of his fossil and jewel rocks.

"Of course, your total, including the now items, is $15,310 but taking away the amount for the Fossil Chip, $10,000 as the price, will end up as $5,310. Do you still want it?"

"Please see to it," handing over his gauntlet.

{"With this we'll find new vivosaurs and bones,"} Pika said to Ash.

"Here you go," the Shopkeeper said handing back the gauntlet.

"Thanks," he said taking it.

"I see you didn't have to head towards the Fossil Guild," he commented seeing Rosie at the docks.

"I don't have enough money for the chip," she said depressed.

"How much do you need?"

"Only $100 for me to have only $10,000," she answered but was surprised when he gave her that amount of money, "Are you sure it's your money?"

"Sure it's only a hundred and you need it more than I do," he said.

"Thanks, Ash, now let's head to the forest."

"Coaltus launch," blasting the medal out of the gauntlet.

Shining with a burst of wind, the flying vivosaur appeared. {"You need a ride?"} he asked.

"Yup, I'll even let you battle if you do," turning to his female friend he said, "Shall we head off?" extending his hand.

"Of course kind sir."

Landing at the entrance, they ran straight for the tribe, Ash trying out his new upgrade along the way. But as they reached the gates, they were blocked by Rex.

"I guess the pouch wants to battle, Pikachu give him a warning shot," he ordered.

Following orders, the yellow mouse shot off a thunder right in front for the dog, getting him to jump back. "Even with that you still want to battle then all I have to say is Gauntlet Power Strike."

Throwing his medal, three new vivosaurs appeared on the field. " _So he has some new vivosaurs huh_ ," he thought seeing the new line up. Looking at the gauntlet they were two Air and one Fire vivosaur. The first one was a medium size vivosaur with a sandy bronze skin shell and dark blue skin for the legs. Following that one was a sloth-like vivosaur light teal skin and white fur. Last was a vivosaur with a dark forest green underbelly red with black stripes and really long claws.

"Spinax Onyx Venator launch."

{"Whiplash on Zino Venator Combo on Megath and Spinax Combo on Nodo,"} Ash ordered, looking up the mutts vivosaurs names.

Moving in Onyx landed his attack with Zino missing its. Landing his combo Venator couldn't dodge Megath's attack at close range; moreover, Nodo dodging Spinax's combo landing its attack.

{"You alright Venator Spinax,"} Ash asked.

{"I'm alright but I'm not too sure about Spinax," Venator reported.

{"Just a little confused but I'm still fine,"} Ash's first vivosaur replied.

{"Onyx Bite on Zino Venator Bite on Megath and Spinax Fang on Nodo."}

Charging in once more, Onyx landed a critical on Zino ending that battle. Megath, even if he was injured, confused Venator. Landing his attack Spinax, barely, dodged the attack that would have landed him in the same position as Venator.

{"Venator snap out of it,"} the trainer communicated but all he got was mumbles, {"Onyx Aqua Cannon Spinax Cyclone Breath, finish this fast."}

Nodding they unleashed their team skills, they finished the battle. Checking his gauntlet, he saw that U-Raptor gained a level.

Stepping back, Rex shook his head then ran passed the two humans.

"Hello again chief/Hi diga-chief," they said Rosie not being bothered with the diga coming out of her mouth.

"Hello diga-again how can I diga-help you?" he asked.

"We need to find a molted bug shell diga-do you know where to find one?" Rosie asked.

"I do, digadig. They live deep underground pushing fossils with their legs and roll them digadig. They are many but the shells are hard to come by digadig," he explained.

"Because we use them for the winter months, we learned how to make bug molts. It requires a Molting Ritual to make them shed its shell digadig," further explaining how to get the shell.

"Molting Ritual?" Rosie asked with Ash equally confused.

"Yes, a ritual to make the bugs shed their shells. On these grounds, on the Digadig Village, we vigorously shake our hips, digadig," hearing these words caused our heroes to fall back.

"Really a hip dance," Ash questioned.

"And how does shaking our hips cause them to shed their shells?" Rosie followed up asking her own question.

"One must have great passion and vigor, digadig," he said shaking his hips, "When they feel the vibrations, they rise to the surface and shed their shells, digadig."

"But what diga-about the sacred lands?"

"Rosie the entire village is the sacred lands," Ash informed her.

"First I will demonstrate how it shall be done," the chief said, "Shake your hips like this digadig but with only more figure and passion."

"But why diga-are we doing this and not you?" Rosie questioned with Ash and Pikachu thinking the same thing.

"My hips aren't what they use to be digadig. Your hips will work."

"Pikachu if you say any of this to the others I will smack you," Ash said after he and Rosie did the hip ritual, " _But why do I get the feeling we're being watched_ ," he thought looking around but didn't see anything.

"Thank you diga-chief, come on Ash let's take this to Nick."

"After we explore the temple," the teenage male said heading to the temple. At the end, they were both able to fill their cases to the brim with Earth and Fire Fossils with jewel rocks thrown in.

"Clean or head to Nick's room in the hotel first?" Rosie asked seeing as Ash was the guide.

"Clean first then head towards Nick."

"More cleaning?" 33N asked has the robot saw the two enter.

"Don't you know it."

During the cleaning he gained five leg fossils and since it's a rare fossil you get 25 extra points, one for S-Raptor, Venator, Nychus, Pachy(Rare) and Lexo, with two arm fossil, for S-Raptor and Pachy, and five jewels.

{"How are you doing with your power ups everyone?"} Ash asked the recently upgraded vivosaurs.

{"We certainly feel more powerful,"} S-Raptor told him with the others agreeing.

Turning to Rosie, he said, "I'll let you do your clean while I sell the rest of my fossils and jewels."

"Got it see you at Nicks place."

Selling his items Ash decided to go to Nick's hotel room. Along the way he felt something he hasn't felt in a while so reaching an isolated area of the woods, "It's safe you can come on out," he called out.

In a shimmer of light, a figure took shape but it wasn't human or vivosaur. This creature is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

{"Long time no see old friend,"} the creature told him his voice full of wisdom.

"Yes it's been years since I've seen you Mewtwo," he said, "How have you been?"

{"I've been well but from what I gathered from your mother is that you're on your normal journey soon after landing on this island."}

Scratching the back of his head, chuckling, "Yeah it's never a dull moment when I'm around, isn't it."

{"On the way here I felt something unusual,"} the man mad Pokémon said getting straight to business, {"Trying to scan the person's mind I was blocked and the feeling I got wasn't human at all."}

"So we're dealing with something otherworldly then probably why they want the BB Bandits to find whatever they're looking for then," the trainer said. 

{"What are they looking for?"}

"Take a look at my thoughts and you'll know," he said not bothered by the fact that he's letting someone else looking into his mind.

Eyes glowing, Mewtwo was updated from when Ash came to the island to now, {"That is what they are looking for."}

As he was about to speak his gauntlet went off, "Ash where are you? I'm already in the elevator," Rosie said.

"Sorry, I'll be right there I was just enjoying the wind," turning to the Pokémon he said, "I'll see you around my friend."

Opening the door, he saw Rosie already there with Nick also waiting for him. "I see you have my molten shell Monsieur Ash," Nick said twirling around.

Handing over the shell, Rosie asked, "Now what's the next item you want?"

"The next item is a Sandal Fossil."

"How in the world does a sandal turn into a fossil?" Ash asked with Pikachu equally confused.

Seeing as they weren't believing him, he brought out a sandal fossil to the shock and surprise to the humans and Pokémon.

"H-how . . .," Rosie said in disbelief.

Shrugging, "Who knows but I need the other pair seeing as I only have the left sandal so head to it."

"How are we going to find the other pair on this island?" the female asked.

"Greenhorn Plains, that area has a lot of weird shit," her companion told her.

"Then let's head off."

Reaching the plains, using the boat this time, they ran right to the back of the site. "Blambeau it's time for you to go right to jail," Ash said seeing the so call 'Great' Blambeau.

"Oh what is this," the man said in a French accent, "Zee police have sent a bounty 'unter after me!"

"Yup and now it's time for you to surrender," Ash said showing his gauntlet, "So are you going to come quietly or are we going to do this the hard way?"

"What 'bout no way," he said pointing his rifle at the two only for it to fly out of his hands by Pikachu.

"Venator Lambeo Ourano crush thee little fool." Glancing at the gauntlet he saw that they were two Earth and one Fire. Lambeo, seeing as that was new, looked like Ourano only for the fin on the back was bigger there was a crest on the head with the skin being red and blue for the underbelly.

Switching Spinax for U-Raptor he said, "Venator Onyx U-Raptor launch."

{"Whiplash on Lambeo Raptor Claw on Ourano and Venator Combo on your double."}

Being smaller than Ourano, the raptor quickly landed his attack. Onyx, being the stronger element of the two, landed a critical on Lambeo but barely dodge the vivosaurs counter move. Thanks to being quicker Ash's Venator landed his attack and was able to dodge his doubles attack.

{"Raptor Claw on Venator wait for Lambeo to strike then attack with Onyx Bite after you slide dodge to the left and combo on Ourano."}

Moving in the raptor, like with Ourano, used his speed to move in and land his attack, this time landing a critical. Not landing a critical, Onyx still injured the fire vivosaur with one more attack defeating that vivosaur. Dodging the jab Venator landed his attack.

{"One more Onyx Bite should defeat Lambeo Raptor Claw on Venator and try out your new move, Venator Fury, on Ourano."}

Landing the attack Lambeo faded back into its medal winning that battle. While U-raptor landed his attack he was still injured by the combo from Venator. Using his new move, Venator was able to severely injure Ourano.

{"Raptor Claw on Ourano and Venator Bite followed by Whiplash on Blambeau's Venator,"} Ash ordered winning the battle.

"Thanks for the help Ash," the officer said arriving to arrest Blambeau, "Your reward will be at the station waiting."

"Should have known we'll be facing you next Snivels," he said as the long nose man turned around.

"How I made sure that Rex locked you brats inside that room. And what's with the mouse on your shoulder?"

"None of your business, Snivels now stop what you're doing and leave or do I have to remind you about what happened back at the pyramid when we first met," Ash said priming an aura sphere.

Flinching at the sphere, Snivels said, "I won't let you win this time brat. The BB Bandits will rule this island and then your home."

"Really," raising an eyebrow, "Because in the Pokemon regions there are a lot of Pokemon more than there are vivosaurs. And unlike vivosaurs there are Pokemon in the wild so using your vivosaurs will be useless with all of the wild Pokemon along with trainers using up to six Pokemon while fighters use three," bringing out Garchomp, Torterra, Charizard, Staraptor, Sceptile, and Pikachu, who jumped off Ash's shoulder, standing with his friends.

If Snivels wasn't scared before he was now; moreover, with the fact that besides the little mouse all of the other Pokemon were big and scaring the shit out of him.

"Now I'm going to ask again are you going to leave or are we going to battle?"

"Destroy this fool Carchar Futabi Lambeo." Carchar, since he already knew the others, looked like a T-rex only with a dark green underbelly brown skin with blue stripes along the back and from the back of the head to neck with the eyes looking like an Egypt Pharaoh.

{"Garchomp use Draco Meteor to start us off Pikachu combine that with your Thunderbolt, Raining Thunder. Sceptile Solar Beam and Torterra combine that with Leaf Storm, Natures Cannon. Charizard widespread Flamethrower and Staraptor absorb the flames with your Brave Bird to spread your wings to attack all three of them, Soring Phoenix,"} he ordered.

With their orders given, they took action. Unleashing his meteors Pikachu let loose his signature Thunderbolt combining the two attacks charged the meteors attacking all three at once. As Solar Beam fired Torterra's Leaf Storm surrounded the beam attacked Futabi but spread to the other vivosaurs next to it. And finally as Charizard discharge, his Flamethrower Staraptor was enveloped in a blue glow but the glow turned bright orange when it combined with the flames ramming through all three vivosaurs.

Rosie and Snivels were shocked at the power of Ash's Pokemon not even noticing how his, Snivels, vivosaurs returned to their medal watching as each Pokemon did their own roar of victory.

" _Is this the power of his Pokemon_ ," Rosie thought in awe.

" _There's no way we can beat that kind of strength_ ," Snivels thought. But what shocked him the most was when Ash said, "And to think there are other trainers like me but much more powerful."

Grabbing his fallen medals, Snivels high-tailed it out of there. Returning his Pokemon, they got to work to find the other sandal fossil.

"You know I just realized something?" Rosie commented while they were looking.

"What?"

"We're looking for nick knacks for a guy named Nick Nack," she said laughing followed by Ash and Pikachu.

"Forgive me," a soft female voice said startling them, "But I do not understand what is funny."

"It's nothing only an inside joke is all. Who are you?" Ash asked as they turned to see the female.

The female hand neck length blonde hair with a white dress with a see-through material for her novel where it only covered her D-cup bordering E-cup chest with the sleeves going from her elbow to her wrist a belt at her hips holding the rest of her dress.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a sandal fossil is," Rosie said elbowing Ash catching him stare.

"You mean this," she said showing them a sandal fossil, "If you want it here you go I have no use of it," handing it over to Rosie.

"Thanks but can we know your name I'm Rosie and this is Ash," she introduced themselves.

"My name is Duna," she introduced herself.

"Thanks again Duna."

"No thank you for showing me the hip-shaking dance, goodbye," she said leaving.

"Wait how did she know about that dance?" Rosie asked.

" _So I was right we were being watched_ ," Ash thought to himself, "We got what we wanted let's head back to Nick."

At the hotel room, "Thankyou Mademoiselle Rosie Monsieur Ash for bringing me my missing sandal," Nick thanked spinning in joy.

"Now the last item I need is a denture of a Denture Shark."

"No way I'm not going back there," Rosie said backing up.

"I do not care who gets it as long as I get those dentures," Nick said.

"Sorry Ash but I can't go so can you handle this one on your own," she said turning to Ash.

" _She must have gained a fear of sharks from that then_ ," he thought saying, "Got it I'll head out and you stay."

Looking at Pikachu he said, "Why don't you stay with Rosie and keep her some company." Nodding the yellow mouse jumped off of Ash's shoulder on to Rosie's.

First deciding to do some cleaning he went to the FC to clean the fossil rocks gained from the plains. After he finished he had three led fossil, Goyle, Shanshan and Spinax, two arm fossil, Shanshan, and Goyle, with four jewels. After selling his items and getting the cash reward for Blambeau ran for the bay

Stepping on to the bay he thought, " _If I remember correctly there should be two other spots where I can find the dentures_."

Looking around he saw the denture sharks once more swimming around. Releasing Floatzel and V-Raptor he said, "Hey guess who's back," getting all the sharks to leave remembering the three from last time.

Finding then cleaning the dentures he grabbed them and high tailed it straight for the hotel. Reaching the elevator, he came across Vivian, burned with electricity flying around her, "Oh I see you have the dentures I'll take them off your hands now."

"Never."

"Then we'll have to settle this with a battle."

"Gauntlet Power Strike."

"Lexo Elasmo Pachrino extinguish him," since Lexo and Elasmo were already known to him he looked at Pachrino. This vivosuar looked like a Triceratops only having a military green color all around it with only two horns pointing forward then horns surrounding the shield and a star on the body and arms.

"S-Raptor Venator Spinax launch."

{"Spinax Cyclone on Elasmo Venator Fury on Pachrino and S-Fury on Lexo,"} he commanded not giving Vivian any time to act.

Unleashing a breath of wind Spinax landed his attack and, being a long range attack, wasn't injured by Elasmo. Venator's attack landed smoothly with only little damage from Pachrino and the same could be said for S-Raptor landing a nearly critical move.

{"Spinax tank Elasmo attack for then use a point blank Cyclone Venator Combo on Lexo and S-Combo on Pachrino."}

Tanking the attack, Spinax unleashed his attack landing a critical on Elasmo. Switching targets the combo landed with only a few scratches. Landing his own attack S-Raptor was enrage from taking Pachrino's attack.

" _We'll have to finish this before S-Raptor starts to attack the others_ ," Ash thought ordering, {"Cyclone on Elasmo one last time and Venator Fury on Pachrino. Dodge if S-Raptor starts to attack you."}

Dodging S-Raptor's S-Fang Spinax defeated Elasmo with one last Cyclone. Venator, on the other hand, used S-Raptors rage at Pachrino defeating that vivosaur while Venator finished off Lexo winning the battle.

Growling she backed off saying before she left, "I'll beat you next time."

"You made it back, I'm so relieved," Rosie said hugging him, "Did you get the dentures."

"Sure did," he said showing her.

"I knew you would, you're amazing," blushing at what she said, "I mean good work out there."

"And my final treasure thank you, Monsieur Ash," Nick said spinning, "Perfect for cracking the hardest of walnuts."

"Now as promised the beard ribbon," handing it over to Rosie, "And now remembering that a couple of strange people also wanting the beard ribbon. I made the same deal but you're more capable Monsieur Ash."

"So that's why they were in our way," Rosie realized.

"What are you going to do with the items?" she asked.

" _If this turns out to be some type of dance wearing stone sandals while eating walnuts I'm going to slap myself_ ," Ash thought.

"Now I can ride an exotic toboggan while wearing stone sandals and eat very hard walnuts," he said twirling around causing Ash to slap himself hearing laughter from both the vivosaur and Pokemon.

"You ready to battle?" Rosie asked standing in front of the destroyed door.

"Now I am," he said switching his current team with other vivosaurs.

"Then let's move in."

Stepping inside, they saw the bandits with a ribbon but when he realized that it was a fake he snapped.

"Rosie stay back I'll deal with this," Ash said after trying to talk to the ghost captain but failed.

"Elasmo Plesio Krona send them to Davy Jones locker," Plesio, already knowing Elasmo, was a smaller size and similar to that of Elasmo white underbelly to lighter blue to a normal blue starting from the white underbelly and white spots. Krona looked like a shark with four fins white underbelly, silver on the sides and blue on top.

"Spinax Shanshan V-Raptor launch."

{"Spinax Cyclone Breath Shan Fury on Elasmo and Lethal Poison on Plesio."}

Roaring, Spinax unleashed a storm of wind affecting all three of the captain's vivosaur. While that was happening Shanshan and the raptor landed their attack both dodging the counters.

{"All three of you use Cyclone Breath."}

Roaring all at once they defeated all three with a critical hit ending the battle.

"What just happened?" the captain asked looking confused.

"You lost your cool when the bandits tried to trick you with the fake ribbon," Rosie explained.

"Yes I remember, now where are they, when I see them I'll-," Ash cut him off before he could rant saying, "Forget about them when we have the real ribbon."

Rosie tied it on him, making him happy when he realized it was the real deal.

{"Isn't that the same one?"} Pikachu asked looking confused.

"Now for the treasure of knowledge, somewhere on this ship a chest holds the secrets to the team skill, which aren't needed since you already found them, and this," he said showing another Tacky Doll.

"What I don't want another one of these," Rosie complained, "Why don't keep it, Ash."

"If you say so," he said grabbing it.

"Now let's head back the Level-Up Battles are going to start."

"Got it."

At the Stadium, Ash already talked to Tiffany about his Level Up Battle and is already taking his cleaning test.

"You ready for the cleaning," 34N questioned.

"Yup let's get started."

"For this one, you need 70 points or higher to pass."

After the cleaning test, passing with flying colors, 34N said, "Excellent work, now meet with Tiffany for the battle portion."

"Great work on the cleaning," Tiffany congratulated, "Now for your battle portion, it will be to preliminaries then a final battle. When you're ready lead to the door on the left."

Switching V-Raptor and Shanshan with S-Raptor and Venator Ash left for the door. Meeting his first challenge battle, Eli as he introduced himself, he said, "Hope you had a wonderful time in the bay. For this battle I'll be showing you two of my finest water type vivosaurs, hope you're ready."

Grinning Ash said, "Of course I am."

"Welcome everyone," Leon said, "This is the first of the two preliminary battle. On the left is Eli and the right is Ash Ketchum."

"Onyx Coaltus Jiango let's rock."

"Spinax Shanshan V-Raptor launch."

"Whirling Dash on Spinax Onyx Bite on Shanshan Drive Thrust on V-Raptor."

{"Intercept Whirling Dash with Veloci-Claw with the left claw then use it again on your right for an attack. When Onyx gets close dodge left then use Shan Fang and the same for you Spinax but for you, Spinax then use Spinax Combo."}

Letting the opposing team make the first move Ash's moved into action. Eli was shocked when Jiango was blocked then attacked by V-Raptor, Onyx was thrown to the wall behind it from Shan's attack and Coaltus with the same situation.

"And Ash's synchro attack topples Eli off balance," Leon comments.

"Yes along with the fact that he is a Pokémon Master his battling skills are through the roof," Slates said.

"Onyx Bit on Spinax Drive Thrust on Shanshan and Poison Spines on V-Raptor."

{"V-Raptor dodge the spikes then use Spinax as a springboard and use Veloci-Claw on Coaltus. After tanking the attack from Onyx use Cyclone on it and Shanshan use your combo on Jiango."}

Moving into action, Eli, with the crowd, were surprised once more when the raptor jumped on Spinax then, with a downward slash, slams Coaltus to the ground landing a critical. Spinax, dodging Onyx, unleashed a cyclone point blank launching Onyx to the wall also landing a critical reverting back into a medal. Jiango surviving its assault was barely standing.

"Oh, and what another surprise tactic from Ash." shouted Leon.

"Yes even with his synchronizing with his vivosaurs he still has a good plan of attack," Slate observations, "And with only two vivosaurs left what will Eli do?"

"Whirling Dash on V-Raptor and Drive Thrust on Shanshan."

{"Spinax use Cyclone on V-Raptor to increase his speed while V-Raptor use Veloci-Claw on Jiango."}

At this time Eli knew something was going on when Spinax used Cyclone on V-Raptor but didn't realize it before the raptor slashed right through Jiango causing it to revert back into its medal with Shanshan defeating Coaltus.

"And with that, the winner is Ash Ketchum."

At the lobby the two shook hands, "Thanks for the battle," Eli said releasing their hands, "I hope we can have another one."

"Sure give me a call and we can fight," Ash grinned watching as Eli left the building.

"Amazing battle there Ash but can you do that again for this next Preliminary Battle?" Tiffany questioned.

"You know it."

"Then head to the door on your right."

Walking through the doors he meets his next opponent, introducing herself as Sally, who asked, "You may have won the first battle but can you win this one?"

"We won't find out until we reach the field."

Nodding, they both walked through the doors leading to the field. "AND WELCOME BACK! To the second preliminary battle," Slate said getting roars from the crowd.

"On the left is Sally and the right is the synchro fighter Ash Ketchum," Leon shouted.

" _Already nicknaming me huh_ ," Ash thought watching as Sally summoned her Cerato Goyo and U-Raptor. Cerato, the other two he already knew, had a bronze underbelly and royal blue skin with paint marks on its body.

"Spinax Shanshan V-Raptor launch."

"Rock Shot V-Raptor Headbutt on Spinax and Raptor Claw on Shanshan."

{"Slice the rocks with Veloci-Claw then move in and use Lethal Poison. Spinax use your spikes as a shield to block the headbutt them use Spinax combo to counter and Shan Fang on U-Raptor."}

Similar to the battle with Eli, the opposing team moved first. The raptor using his claws to slice through all of the rocks then attacking once he got up close. Using his spikes, Spinax blocked the headbutt then countered with his own attack sending Cerato sliding back. Shanshan, landing her attack, was poisoned by U-Raptor when it landed his own attack.

"Oh Ash is going to have a tough time with this," Leon notes looking at the field.

"Yes with one of his vivosaurs already poisoned what will he plan," Slate observes.

{"Shanshan are you alright?"} Ash asks worried. {"I'll live but we have to finish before this battle drags on,"} Shan informs.

{"Since they're all grouped together recovering, Spinax Cyclone. V-Raptor use it to increase your speed then use a full power Veloci-Claw on all three of them. Shanshan if there are any survivors Shan Fury them."}

Unleashing a roar, surprising Sally, and her vivosaurs, Spinax attacked all three of them; however, what shocked them the most was when the raptor reverting Goyo and Cerato back into medals then before Sally could issue an order U-Raptor was defeated by Shan Fury.

"And what a victory! Ash wins once more," Slate congratulates.

Looking at his gauntlet, he saw Spinax and Nasaur, who he brought in his second-hand slot, leveled up.

"Great battling there," Sally said.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," Ash told her.

"Thank but now I have to go train see you around cutie," kissing Ash on the cheek, where Melody and Latias/Bianca kissed him, she left the building.

"Now with the preliminaries over with you have entered the final battle," Tiffany informed him, "When . . . well, you already know the drill."

Moving to the doors, once more, he saw the unusual clothing of Nick Nack.

"How's the walnut cracking stone wearing bug shell dressing going for you?" he asked.

"Monsieur Ash wonderful to see you once more. And for your question they are perfect for me but for now we must dance the dance of battle," he said spinning.

"Well we shouldn't let the audience wait any longer for our 'dance'," he said.

"Of course you are right let us begin," Nick said as they walked through the door.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLE!" Leon yelled over the screaming crowd. "On the left is the owner of the unusual its Nick Nack and on the right is the Master of Pokémon the Synchro Fighter Ash Ketchum."

"M-Raptor Styraco Elasmoth send them flying." M-Raptor looked like a green U-Raptor and Styraco was like Pachrino but with the skin and design of Cerato and only one horn.

Seeing as all three were Air type, Ash switched to his only three Earth types, "Pachy Venator Lexo launch."

"M-Venom on Pachy Ramming Horn on Lexo Leaping Gore on Venator."

{"Pachy run towards M-Raptor but at the last minute move to the right and use Iron Ram. Lexo, when Elasmo runs to you, use Poison Tail to bat it away. Venator use your combo when Styraco when it lands."}

Watching from the preliminary rounds, Nick knew something was wrong but with Ash telepathically commanding his vivosaurs he couldn't counter. Watching as his vivosaurs attacks he realized what was happening he fell into a trap. Slide dodging Pachy slammed his head in the midsection of his, Nick's, raptor sending it soaring with Lexo playing baseball with Elasmo and Venator, basically, playing soccer with Styraco as the ball.

"Oh and there's the normal battle style of Ash lure then attack," Leon said.

"Yes and with him telepathically commanding his vivosaurs it seems perfect," Slate observes.

"Ruin Beam Styraco Bomb Cyclonic Breath."

Eyes widening Ash orders, {"Before they fire Sand Storm and Stone Storm as cover then Iron Barrage."}

Firing their Special Moves, they succeeded in attacking before Nick's could, attacking all three while defending themselves.

"What an amazing move by Ash," Slate yelled over the crowd. "Using at Special Move as both a defense and an offense is brilliant no one ever thinking of using a move like that before," Leon follow up.

"Yes that is most impressive," Nick notes muttering to himself. "No matter "Phobia Beam on Venator Styraco Combo on Lexo and M-Venom on Pachy."

{"Poison Spin to deflect the beam then once more to attack Elasmo. Venator Fury on Styraco and Iron Missile on M-Raptor."}

Spinning Lexo deflected the attack from Elasmo then attacking himself. Unleashing his fury, Venator attacked the brethren of the Triceratops. As for Pachy, poisoned by the raptor, stood strong despite the poison running through its veins. But what was all the same with the three Earth vivosaurs, their moves were critical reverting their opponent back into medals.

"And with that Ash Ketchum wins this battle leveling up to Level 5," Leon yelled over the crowd.

Noticing that, after the battle, Lexo leveled up Ash shook hands with Nick. "Excellent battle there Monsieur Ash," Nick congratulates, "With this, you are now a certified level 5 fighter." Stamping his Fossil License, "See you around Monsieur Ash."

"Wow your battles were amazing to watch," Rosie said walking up to him.

"How was your preliminaries?"

"I lost the second preliminaries but I'm not giving up," she said with fire in her eyes.

"That's good." Rosie remembering something said, "Oh yeah, Captain Woolbeard was never released from his spirit. He's hooked on fossil battles that he challenges anyone that enters his office."

Now remembering about the idols she told him, "Maybe you should talk to Dr. Diggins or my grandfather about those idols in case they find anything. See you later."

In his hotel room, Ash placed the third idol next to the others. "I know there's something important about the idols but what?" he asks himself.

{"Don't dwell on it now head to bed and think about it in the morning,"} Sceptile said to him getting a nod.

{"Night everyone,"} he said getting good nights from everyone. 

**8980 words, wow that was long. Sorry for the late update with school going on and everything it was tough. Next update will be Mystic Digisoul then maybe Magical Tamer, see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel stupid for not doing this so long ago but I'm now going to do a couple of filler chapters for Fossil Trainer. Until I can get a new 3DS I'll be doing a couple of fillers and hope I can find a new 3DS soon.**

Feeling something shake him Ash opened his eyes to reveal Nasaur, "Thanks for waking me up girl," Ash said stretching, {"No problem,"} she chirped as Pikachu woke up as well, " _So what's the plan for today_?" the electric mouse asked. "Honestly I'm just going to wander around and see what happens," Ash shrugged putting on his jacket and walking outside he ran into Rosie, "Hey Rosie what's up?" he called up, "Ash just the guy I'm looking for," she said running forward, "What do you need?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me about pokémon?" she asked rubbing Pikachu's cheeks receiving a shock, "What do you think buddy?" he asked his starter, " _Sure why not it would be good to get some exercise_ ," he answered. "Sure I just an open space," Ash answered, "I think I know where," Rosie said, "There's a vivosaur battle stadium behind the Richard Building we can use," blinking Ash questioned, "Why haven't I seen it before?" giggling, making Ash have a small blush, Rosie answered, "It's underground so it doesn't interfere with the forest, now common I want to learn about the Pokémon." Eye rolling at Rosie's excitement he couldn't help blush taking a scan of Rosie's backside, " _So you're finally noticing girls, huh_ ," Pikachu grinned, "I don't know, out of all the girls I've met she just seems to stand out of the rest," Ash said, "When we first met I couldn't help but notice her for both looks and skill." Unknown to the pair Rosie heard everything, " _So it seems that Ash is beginning to have feelings for me like I am for him_ ," reaching the underground battle Stadium the pair plus pokémon sat in the center.

"Alright, you know the elemental triangle of the vivosaur, correct?" Ash began receiving a nod, "Yeah Fire beats earth, Earth beats air, Air beats Water, Water beats fire, and Neutral has no advantages or disadvantage," Rosie listed. "It's the same in the Pokémon world but Air is flying and there are additional types: Poison, Ground, Dark, Steel, and much more," Ash explained when Rosie asked, "How many types of pokémon are there?" "To my knowledge there are eighteen in all," he answered surprising her, "How do you remember all of the types?" she asked, "Most pokémon have what's called a dual typing," he explained showing Charizard, "For example Charizard is a dual Fire Flying type," nodding Rosie asked, "Can pokémon use attacks, not of their typing?" Ash nodded turning to his companion, "Charizard use Dragon Claw," nodding Charizard right claw was encased in a light green claw shaped energy and took off destroying a boulder. "Wow that was so awesome," Rosie said impressed, "There are other moves but some pokémon can only learn a limited amount moves that don't belong to them," Ash points out.

"Can I try training with some of your pokémon?" Rosie asked using the puppy dog eyes all the females seem to know, "Sure, what pokémon do you want to battle with?" he asked. "No offense I don't think I can handle Charizard," she began, "Yeah I think that would be a good idea," he chuckled receiving a flamethrower to the face, "Ah, Ash are you alright?" she asked helping her crush up. "Yeah that's just Charizard's way of showing affection," he said, "If you say so but do you have any other fire types?" she asked, "Yeah I do, Typhlosion, Infernape, Torkal, Emboar, Rapidash, Talonflame, and Blaziken time to move out," he said revealing all of his fire elemental pokémon, "Like I said before most pokémon have a dual typing, so most of these pokémon is a dual type," he said. Looking at each pokémon Rosie pointed towards Infernape, "I choose Infernape," she giggled when said pokémon jumped for joy, "Alright Lucario time to move out," Ash said revealing a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso and blue fur on its thighs that resembleing shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" Rosie asked causing Ash to go to the pokédex function of his gauntlet.

 **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.**

Nodding, she was about to ask something but the pokédex continued, " **This pokémon knows the moves Dig, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flare Blitz**." Hearing the move set Rosie nodded, "Oh and Ash, I don't what you to hold back against me because I want to feel what it's like to face a true trainer," then went to the other side of the field, "I'll let the lady go first," Ash said, "If you say so, but you're going to regret it," the girl shouted then ordered, "Infernape Flare Blitz," enveloped in a red orange flame it turned blue as it raced towards Lucario. "Lucario dodge with Detect then Laser Focus," he said and with eyes turning blue the dual steel fighting pokémon dodged then increased its attack, but as Infernape slammed into the wall it took a lot of damage as it sparked red, "What was that?" Rosie wondered. "Flare Blitz is one of the most strongest Fire type attacks known to pokémon kind," Ash began, "And with the title strongest fire type move, of course, it would have consequences as even if the move had connected with my Lucario Infernape would also take recoil damage. That's why moves like Flare Blitz and it's counter parts are only taught when the bond between trainer and pokémon are at the peak." Filing the info for later Rosie said, "Infernape if you can use Dig," nodding the fire monkey dug underground, " _You do know that you could end it here correct_?" Lucario informed him, " _Yes but I want to see what Rosie can do_ /Lucario when Infernape pops up use Stone Edge," Ash instructed. Not even a few minutes passed when the earth broke from behind Lucario; however, the Aura Pokémon detected it and jumped back pelting Infernape with sharp stones, "Infernape try and break them with Mach Punch," Rosie ordered arms glowing light blue the Fire starter of Sinnoh deflected half of the incoming attacks. "Now Dig once more," the fighter declared, "Rosie I've seen enough to say that you would have made a great trainer," Ash began, "But when you first used the move I could have ended it and here's how," confused Rosie kept her guard up, "Lucario Earthquake," eyes widening Rosie could only stare as the earth shook and Infernape appeared out of the earth swirly eyed.

"Like I said before that was a good match for a beginner," Ash said walking over to the fighter, "Really?" she asked receiving a nod, "Yeah but unlike me if you faced anyone else they would have taken advantage of your dig and used either Earthquake or Bulldoze," he explained. "What do you mean by recoil?" Rosie asked, "Some moves like Flare Blitz have either too much power that they freeze in place or take damage themselves, but moves with recoil are mostly Fighting types and some of the higher level moves," he answered looking at his watch, "Hey while Lucario and Infernape rest up why not eat an early lunch together," he told her.

"Y-You mean like a date?" Rosie stuttered making him blush, "If you want it to be a date sure," Ash said rubbing the back of his head, "Then yes but instead of lunch what about dinner," she said making him nod. "Good then I expect you to pick me up at 7," she said kissing him on the cheek then walked away letting the moment sink into Ash's mind, "Ga, what was I thinking saying it was a date," he screamed as all the pokémon and vivosaur laughed, "Oh who asked you all," he growled returning Lucario and Infernape then remembered, "Well maybe a picnic would be good," he said then went to inform Rosie, but was stopped by her grandfather, "Ash can we talk in my office?" he asked but there was some steel behind it. "Of course sir," Ash gulped as they went to the office, "Tell me my boy how was your day so far?" he asked, "Great sir, I taught Rosie about the pokémon," Ash answered, "Yes then, from her words, you asked her out on a date," he added making him nod, "Convey to me what were you planning for this date?" he asked folding his hands on the table, "Well sir I was thinking of just a picnic in the Fossil Lawn then just walk around the island before bringing her back here," Ash explained with a straight face, as with all the near world ending situations he's been in the protectiveness of a grandfather was nothing. "Tell me do you have feelings for my granddaughter?" he probed seeing the wheels start to turn in Ash's head and after taking a deep breath the young champion answered, "Yes sir I do, out of all the females I've met on my travels none of them can match your granddaughter. She's fun to be around as she's always keeping me on my toes and I can't help but blush when she smiles, and I promise you Mr. Richmond that I'll do everything I can to protect her even if it kills me," Ash said. Having a stare down Mr. Richmond suddenly started to laugh confusing Ash and Pikachu, "My boy I knew the moment I saw you with my granddaughter you were infatuated with her, but as her only surviving relative I wanted too," Ash raised his hand, "I understand sir I would do the same when a young man asks my daughter out on a date," Mr. Richmond nodded, "Thank you and I'll be sure to inform Rosie of where you're going to bring her to." Nodding Ash and Pikachu left the building, {"So were you scared Ash?"} Spinx asked, "Nah, after facing criminal organizations for as long as I have so the male parent figure to potential date talk is nothing," Ash waved.

Heading to the hotel Ash walked up to the manager, "How can I help you young Ash?" he asked seeing the Pokémon Champion walk over, "Do you do take outs by any chance?" he asked making the manager blink, "I'm sorry I don't understand." Sighing Ash explained, "I have a picnic date with Rosie for lunch and I was hoping the kitchen could help me out, seeing as this is my first date I've ever been on," now getting the full picture the manager said, "Of course what time do you want it brought to your room?"

"Can you bring it at 6:30," Ash answered receiving a nod then went up to his hotel room, "Alright now what to wear," he muttered looking through his closet and after an hour of searching he is now dressed in blue jeans with button up silver long sleeve and cleaner looking shoes since he still had a lot of time Ash heading over to the Fossil Lawn to prepare for his date with Rosie. Hearing the door knock he went to answer it to reveal the Manager with a picnic basket, "Here you are, Ash, the basket contains Chicken Alfredo along with a Cesar Salad with Ranch dressing and Coke," he said, "Thank you here's a tip," Ash said handing over some cash. "Alright it's 6:35 I'll pick her up now," Ash decided to leave the hotel and headed straight for the Richmond building.

"Oh Ash Lady Rosie is excited about her date," the guard that was standing next to the elevator said, "She made a mess in her room trying to find the perfect outfit, even if it's just a date in the park," he added letting him up. "Oh what am I going to do none of my outfits work," he heard Rosie whine and looking at her, she was wearing blue jeans and a gray blouse along with white flats, "Actually I think you look perfect," Ash said making her jump. "Ash what are you doing here so early," Rosie asked, "Well I had some extra time so I decided to pick you up early," he explains, "So does this really look fine?" she asked, "Yes we're only are only going to the Fossil Lawn," he said eye rolling receiving a smack in the arm, "If you say so now come on I want to get to the lawn," she said taking him by arm.

Nearing the lawn Rosie smiled at the blanket on the ground and from where it was placed it looked like you could just extend her hand and grab the moon, "Wow this is great," Rosie said, "Thanks, I had plenty of time to set it up but thought that the table would be out of place," Ash said walking over to the blanket and placed the basket. "Where did you get the basket?" she asked sitting down next to Ash, "From the manager in the hotel, I told him that I was going on my first date and wondered if the kitchen could help me out," he answered but Rosie's attention was turned to the bit of info, "This is your first date?" she asked. "Oddly enough yeah it is," he answered, "But you've traveled around a lot how can you not have already been on a date yet?" she asked making him rub the back of his head, "Well the girls I've met never really caught my attention is all," he honestly answered, "But enough about that here's some Cesar Salad for the appetizers," handing her the salad and a cup filled with Coke they started to eat.

"Are you serious if you haven't told me I would have been sure you two would have been friends right off the bat," Rosie giggled as Ash told her the origin story of him and Pikachu, "Yeah it was the truth we didn't like each other at first but after saving the little ketchup sucker we became the best of friends," Ash said. "So any other embarrassing do you wish to reveal?" Rosie asked while eating on her Chicken Alfredo, "Maybe for another day," Ash chuckled sipping from his soda, "Ash tell me did you have a crush on any of the girls you've met?" Rosie asked causing Ash to spit out the soda he was drinking, "Why do you want to know?" he asked, "Just tell me and be honest," Rosie said staring straight into Ash's eyes. "Yes I had a few crushes but they were just crushes sure the girls could have liked me more than friends but I could never like them the same way," he answered looking into Rosie's eyes so she could see that she could see he was being honest.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Rosie smiled, "Sure no problem," Ash said looking at his watch, "And from what my watch it's time for you to bring her home," nodding they packed up the picnic. "Thank you for taking me on the date," Rosie said standing outside of the Richmond building, "Actually I have to thank you for suggesting the date," Ash said, "Well I better get back to the hotel," he added; however, before he could Rosie grabbed him by the arm to pulled him back and kissed him straight on the lips, "Good night Ash," she said heading inside. Feeling his lips Ash blushed, "Good night my fiery pink rose," he smiled then walked away.

 **For not uploading in a year or so of not uploading I'll continue on**

The next morning Ash woke up to a shock, "Pikachu how many times do I have to tell you don't shock me," he yelled. " _You know how many times but you also know how many times you know I'll ignore it_ ," Pikachu chuckled, {"So this happens often,"} V-Raptor said, "Yeah it's been like that since we met," Ash said glaring at the little mouse. Heading down to the dining room Peggy and Zoe headed straight for the pokémon fighter, "So how was your little date?" Zoe grinned, "W-What are you talking about," he stuttered, "Please did you really think we didn't over hear you talk to the manager," Peggy smiled, "Yes it was great," Ash admitted. After breakfast he headed to the stadium, "So to do now?" he wondered, "Hey Ash how you've been?" Holt said walking up to him, "Yo how are you Holt," Ash said fist bumping Holt. "So if you're free why not battle?" he asked, "Are you free yourself?" Ash fired back, "Yeah he's letting me have a day off and I've been training big time," he said. "Sure I was thinking about brawling a couple of fights," Ash agreed.

"Alright here is a match between Holt and Ash," Slate announced as the crowds went wild as the male teenagers entered the stage, "Will the apprentice of a junk man triumph against the champion or will be fall like many others before him," Leon wondered.

 **[Battle On]**

"Tricera, V-Raptor, and V-Raptor," Holt said as all three appeared on the field, "So who to choose," Ash wondered looking through his list to a chosen three, "Nychus, Shanshan, Goyle launch," he declared sending them to the battle field. "Alright Tricera use Tricera Combo on Shanshan and V-Raptor use Toxic Combo on Goyle and Nychus respectively," Holt ordered, "Nychus use your claw attack to block the incoming attack then go for Nychus Venom Goyle at the right moment use Harden then go for Body Axe and Shanshan jump back when Tricera attacks then Enflame and finally Shan Combo," Ash counted. "Oh, what's this?" Slate asked as Shanshan dodged the attack while increasing her own power followed by her attack as Nychus blocked then struck with her own move and Goyle slamming his tail against the opposing V-Raptor, "It seems that Ash isn't going to take the advantage by using his synchronization," Leon stated. "Tricera change of plans use Enflame then attack Nychus with Running Smash V-Raptor, both of you, try to hold off Shanshan and Goyle before they can protect Nychus," Holt commanded, "Nychus use Quicken to jump over Tricera and use Nychus Venom Goyle use your combo on the V-Raptor your facing and Shanshan use Shan Fang," Ash instructed; however, Shanshan released a ball of green energy on the raptor she was facing and Goyle's tail started to glow than he lifted it up and fired a beam of green energy at the raptor he was facing, and finally Nychus did jump over but her right leg lit on fire as she kicked Tricera's back left leg. "I don't believe it Ash's Vivosaur are not using attacks that they are known for," Slate yelled, "Wait did you three learn a few things from my pokémon?" Ash voiced receiving nods, "Well I didn't think Vivosaur could use pokémon attacks but I guess I was wrong," Ash said.

"Tricera use Running Smash on Shanshan both V-Raptors use Toxic Combo on Goyle and Nychus," Holt yelled, "Alright everyone why don't you use a pokémon move on your respective opponents," Ash said. As one Goyle's tail gained a steel shine to it as Nychus released fire balls and Shanshan's tail shined a light blue color and with a simple swipe she released saw blade like disks at their respective opponents that either exploded or sent them flying and reverted them back into their medals, "And with a surprising twist Ash has won the match," Leon confirmed as the fans went wild.

 **[Battle Off]**

"Hey man that was a good match," Holt said to Ash in the lobby room, "Thanks but I was surprised when my vivosaur could use pokémon attack," Ash said, "So is there a chance that other vivosaur could use pokémon attack?" Holt asked. "Honestly I don't know but I'll have to experiment," Ash said, "Well if research you need then I can help with that," Dr. Diggins said appearing between them, "Ah, Doc please don't do that," Ash said after the scare, "And for your offer if you're about it," Ash shrugged. "Ash that was awesome," Rosie said running up to them, "Do you think your pokémon can teach my vivosaur pokémon moves?" she begged, "Sure I'm working with Dr. Diggins about it," Ash answered.

 **Before you get all mad I thought that it would make a good choice, and for the next chapter will be another filler as this game doesn't have enough content in them. Don't forget to review and comment and see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another filler chapter for Fossil Trainer so let's begin.**

* * *

"Tell me again why you aren't going for another level up?" Rosie asked her boyfriend, "After traveling for as long as I have it is important to stop and take in the view," Ash said, "You're right it feels nice to just stop and smell the roses," Rosie said enjoying the wind flowing through her hair. "Hey Ash," Holt suddenly called out entering the forest clearing only to be greeted by two very angry faces, "I ruined something didn't I?" Holt asked, "What do you think," Rosie said frowning. "What do you want Holt I'm busy spending time with my girlfriend?" Ash asked getting up, "Well Dr. Diggins wants you at the pier in a couple of minutes," the blonde haired fighter answered.

"Let's go see what the Doc wants," Rosie said getting up and wiped the leaves off of her legs. Arriving at the pier, Ash stopped seeing a couple of familiar faces, "Ash what's wrong?" Rosie asked concerned, "They're old friends of mine," Ash said walking to the group. "Hey what are you guys doing here on the island?" he asked, "We were curious about where you were so I gathered a couple of others and we all traveled here," the taller male answered, "It's so nice to see you again Ash," the orange-haired girl said hugging him. "Uh, sweaty are you going to introduce me?" Rosie asked. "Oh right, Rosie the first two are Brock and Misty followed by the siblings May and Max then Dawn along with Iris and Cilan, and finally Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena," Ash said.

Seeing Rosie, Bonnie went straight towards her, "You look perfect please take my brother's hand in marriage," she asked, "Bonnie what are you thinking," Clemont asked taking her by the ear and dragging her off. "So who's she?" May asked, "This is Rosie Richmond, granddaughter of Mr. Richmond the founder of Vivosaur Island," Ash said hugging her, "And his girlfriend," Rosie said kissing Ash on the cheek. Turning to the group there was only silence, "Yes I have a girlfriend, we met on a dig site when her dino metals were taken from her," Ash said before turning to her, "You know the vivosaurs were pretty ticked off when you called them weak," Rosie had the decency to blush. "Nice to meet the girl that finally took Ash's heart," Brock said extending his hand, "What do you mean?" Rosie asked, "You see Ash is the sort of guy that can have any amount of girl fall for him but we thought he was gay when he didn't notice any of the hints the girls made so they backed off, so seeing Ash having a girlfriend is pretty unbelievable," Misty said chuckling.

"Or he could have been waiting for the right girl," Max pointed out, "I mean none of us know what Ash likes in a girl so that's why he never bothered to ask any of the females we met out on a date." Unknown to everyone Serena had her hands fisted up so tight that a small trail of blood started to form, "Serena are you alright?" Bonnie asked turning everyone's attention to her, "Of course no need to worry," the performer waved the little girl's worry off, "Hey that's my line," Dawn said in mock rage. "So how about showing us around?" Iris asked changing the subject.

* * *

Nodding Rosie led the group so Ash could talk to his friends, "So why didn't you flirt with Rosie when you saw her?" he asked Brock, "You see I'm already in a relationship," Brock admitted. "Seriously with who?" Ash asked surprised, "Remember Suzie?" Brock asked, "Yeah the Pokémon styler . . . wait no way," Ash said realizing why Brock asked about her name, "Yeah we met a couple years back and after a couple of dates we became boyfriend and girlfriend," Brock said.

"Hey, Rosie can you talk about the Vivosaurs please?" Serena asked, "Of course, but to be honest, it's pretty simple; water beats fire, fire beats earth, earth beats air, air beats water, and neutral has no advantages or disadvantage," Rosie explained. "What about the battles?" Max asked, "The Fossil Battles here are three Vivosaur per fighter," Ash answered revealing one of his dino metals, "And for easy transport, they are reverted into medals like these," he explained, "How do you level up?" Cilan asked, "Those are called Level-Up Battles and those come in two to three parts; first there's the fossil cleaning where you have to clean off a certain amount of rock off the fossil and if you pass that for newbies you head straight for the fossil battle and for the more experienced fighter you have to go through a round or two of battle before you get to fight the Master of the level you are currently on," Rosie answered, "And when you beat the Level Master a new dig site is unlocked," Ash continued.

"What level are you on?" Clemont asked, "I'm a Level 5 fighter," Ash admitted, "After two tries I'm also a Level 5 fighter," Rosie said. "Think you can teach us how to do a Fossil Battle?" Max asked, "Seriously it's just a normal triple battle," Ash said receiving an embarrassed blush from the young trainer, "Then how about how to excavate and revive a fossil?" Misty asked. "Well to actually revive a fossil you need to clean the head first," Rosie said, "And yes I know that in the Pokémon regions any piece of fossil," she points out, "And in order for a Vivosaur to get more moves you need to clean the other three fossil parts," Ash included.

"Wow that's some work," Dawn said, "It's part of the adventure," Ash shrugged.

Leading them to the Fossil Center, Ash lead them to the cleaning room, "Hello Ash who are they?" KL – 33N asked, "They're friends of mine from the regions," Ash answered, "They wanted to see what it was like to clean a fossil," he added. "Of course you know the procedure," 33N said gesturing to the cleaning computer, "Alright ladies and gentlemen watch a Level 5 Master at work," Ash said placing a fossil he got from the Rivet Ravine and after ten minutes it was a skull fossil. "Excellent this is an Elasmoth Skull Fossil . . . commencing revival," 33N announced.

During the revival process, everyone saw that it was a rhino that was black in color with bits on white with a gold colored horn and feet.

"So that's how they're revived in this part of the world," Brock said, "If you have given me a heads up I could have tried to find a fossil head for each of you," Ash said tossing his new medal in the air and caught it. "We wanted it to be a surprise," Bonnie said, "That reminds me how are your Pokémon in on this island?" Clemont asked, "It was just curiosity at most and Rosie here isn't that bad of a trainer," Ash said causing Rosie to blush. "Hey, Ash . . . oh I didn't know you had guests," Doc, Diggins said, "Hey Doc they're my friends from the Pokémon regions," Ash explained, "If that's the case why not show them around the islands and a couple of beginning dig sites," he said, "Can we," Bonnie begged, "Actually if I remember correctly I owe Max a battle," Ash smirked, "Can we have it now?" Max asked, "Sure do you want the stadium or my rose's private stadium?" Ash asked in return, "Stadium," Max answered.

* * *

At the stadium, Leon and Slate were informed of the Pokémon battle, "Well ladies and gentlemen we have a special battle for everyone. In this battle is a pure Pokémon fight between the Chosen child Ash Ketchum against the child of a gym leader Max Maple," Leon said as the crowds cheered. Playing the referee is Brock, "Let the battle between the Kalos Champion and challenger Max Maple get underway. This will be a full six on six battle where substitution is allowed on both sides, so now both trainers chose your Pokémon." Pulling out a pokéball, Max went first, "Flygon I choose you," Ash raised an eyebrow," Interesting choice, Noivern deploy," popping out of the pokéball is a bat like Pokémon with sound speakers for ears. "Flygon Feint Attack then Dragon Claw," Max yelled out, "Noivern Boomburst," Ash countered and right before Flygon could get its second attack in it was sent back when the ears on Noivern's head glowed white before the attack was launched sending Flygon flying, "Aerial Ace then Dragon Claw," in a stream of white Noivern was in front of Flygon sending it into the ground.

"Oh and right off the bat Max is off to a bad start," Leon said, "Yes while both are Dragon-types they're both immune to Ground-types which Flygon is a part of," Slate stated.

"Flygon return," Max shouted, "Alola Ninetales come on out," bursting from the pokéball a light blue colored fox appeared, "Very nice choice switch as this version of Ninetales is both an Ice and Fairy-type," Slate complimented. "Well this complicates things," Ash muttered.

"Ninetales Hail then Dazzling Gleam," Max ordered giving Noivern a big amount of damage, "Tell me does Ninetales Snow Warning?" Ash asked, "Yup," Max answered.

"What's Snow Warning?" Rosie asked, "Well Snow Warning is an ability that summons a hailstorm and keeps it there unless a Pokémon uses a move like Sunny Day there is no way to get rid of it," Misty explained.

"Noivern return," Ash said, "Glalie deploy," Max grunted, "I should have remembered that you have an Ice-Type and now that Snow Warning is useless." Ash smirked, "Glalie Ice Shard," opening its mouth a few ice shards were sent towards Ninetales, "Ninetales defend Protect," Max yelled out, " _Glalie get in close then use Sheer Cold_ ," Ash ordered telepathically surprising their opponents when Glalie appeared out of nowhere and assaulted the fox-like Pokémon with a blast of absolute-zero cold energy knocking Ninetales. "And out of nowhere Ninetales is knocked out with one attack," Leon said as the hail clouds vanished, "Oh that telepathy ability is bull," Max said, "Hey it's just like a psychic mentally ordering out commands," Ash shrugged.

"Sableye come on out," Max said showing an imp-like Pokémon with diamonds for eyes, "Floatzel deploy," Dawn and Misty were excited about this one. "Why is Dawn excited?" Bonnie asked, "Well Buizel, Floatzel's pre-evolved form, once belonged to Dawn and it was from a friend that suggested a trade as Aipom liked contests more than battles while Buizel liked battles than contests," Brock explained.

"Sableye Will – O – Wisp then use Shadow Claw," Max ordered, "Floatzel Counter-Shield," Dawn and Brock smiled while everyone was shocked when Floatzel released a stream of water and spun not only blocking the fireballs but countered Sableye giving it a small amount of damage, "Now Whirlpool combined with Swift," Ash continued as everyone watched the whirlpool formed before combining it with golden stars.

"What's Counter-Shield?" Max asked, "I got the idea from Dawn back in the early days of my Sinnoh journey then with my own idea I added in an attack such as Water Gun allowed me not only a defensive move while also giving me an offensive tactic if the Pokémon is at close range," Ash explained. "Look at my baby go," Dawn cheered.

"Sableye Feint Attack and follow it up with Low Sweep," Max yelled out, "Razor-Shield," Ash countered presenting another Counter-Shield like move. "Payback then Dark Pulse," Max ordered. "So Pokémon Battles are like Vivosaur battles," Rosie said, "Yeah but unlike Vivosaur battles Pokémon fights are one on one," Clemont points out.

"This is taking a bit too long Floatzel combination move Neptune's Wrath," Ash said and nodding Floatzel used Surf then invoked whirlpools trapping Sableye in the water as the five whirlpools kept it trapped. "Sableye try and get out of there," Max yelled out, "That's not going to help Max, Floatzel Echo Voice, and Sonic Boom," Ash said knocking out Sableye.

"Wow Ash isn't holding back," May said worried for her brother, "Well in Max's perspective I think he would want Ash to not hold back," Rosie said, "I mean I would be pissed if the opponent I've been wishing to fight for so long held back," she explained.

"Gengar I chose you," with Gengar on the field most people in the crowd shivered a bit, "Floatzel do you think you can continue?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Alright then let's do this and use Water-," Max interrupted, "Gengar use Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, followed by Energy Ball," Max listed. Reappearing in front of the evolved form of Buizel punching it right in the face before letting loose bolts of electricity then a ball of green energy knocking it out, "Finally Max has knocked out one of Ash's Pokémon," Leon shouted as the crowds yell out in excitement. "Nice job Max but this will be the only time that will happen," Ash said, "Krookodile deploy," Ash's Unova companions smiled, "I still can't believe Sandile that followed Ash half way through Unova is that Krookodile," Iris said, "So Krookodile is just like Garchomp," Brock commented.

"Gengar Energy Ball," Max ordered, "Krookodile dodge with dig," Ash yelled out and the order was called out just in time as Energy Ball impacted Krookodile's previous position. "Gengar keep your eyes peeled out for Krookodile," Max warned, " _Krookodile Stone Edge as a scare tactic then appear below Gengar and use Brutal Swing then Dark Pulse_ ," Ash said telepathically. When the small pieces of rock burst from the ground Gengar dodged and Shadow Ball, "What where's Krookodile?" Max wondered searching the field only to be surprised when the Pokémon burst from below taking Gengar by the foot and swinging it around like a maniac then sending it flying before launching a beam made out of dark colored rings, "Gengar are you alright?" Max asked seeing Gengar struggling to get up. "Krookodile Mean Look," Ash called out seeing Max pull out a pokéball," What does Mean Look do?" Rosie asked, "Mean Look is a move the prevents Pokémon from being returned into the pokéball," Dawn answered, and while most of Ash's group was focused on the battle Serena was glaring at Rosie, " _Why did Ash choose a girl he just met and not me I've known Ash since childhood and then when he traveled through Kalos_ ," she thought furiously.

"Gengar Brick Break," Max said, "Take the attack then Assurance," Ash yelled out using the close range for an easy win knocking Gengar out. "With three of Max's Pokémon unable to battle we'll be taking a small break," Brock announced.

"Tell me can Max make a comeback?" Leon asked his companion, "Well from a watcher's point of view hell no, but in Max's mind with the right moves he can make a comeback," Slate noted.

Back on the field, Max and Ash took their places, "Flygon back onto the field," Cilan nodded, "With how long it rested it should be able to fight," he explained. "Swellow deploy," with both Pokémon on the field Brock started the match, "Flygon Dragon Claw then use Steel Wing," Max directed, "Swellow Agility to get out of range then go back with Quick Attack with Steel Wing then use Air Slash," Ash countered. "With Swellow's smaller size its easier for it to dodge attacks," Clemont said, "Dragon Dance then Dragon Breath," Max yelled out increasing Flygon's Attack and Speed before sending out a wave of light blue energy, "Dive underneath with Agility and Focus Energy and use Mirror Shot," Ash called out and with the increase likely hood of a critical hit along with Mirror Move copying the opponents previous attack a critical hit did happen giving Flygon a moderate amount of damage. "Flygon fly up," Max yelled out, "After it Swellow," Ash ordered and right when they were high enough, "Flygon turn around and use Sunny Day," as the sun shined brightly Swellow was forced to cover its eyes, "And now use Solar Beam," with the quick charge thanks to Sunny Day the attack impacted Swellow sending it crashing into the ground.

"Swellow can you continue?" Ash asked then saw a nod, "Flygon Dragon Rush," Max commanded. "Agility to dodge then use Focus Energy followed by Mirror Move," Ash countered and just like before a critical was accomplished and Flygon was knocked out. "Now with Max having two Pokémon left what is Max's fifth choice?" May wondered, "Sceptile I choose you," Ash raised his eyebrow, "So you picked Treecko as your starter," he noted, "Actually no Ralts is my starter but Professor Birch wanted me to pick a Pokémon," Max explained, "Then let's see if it can handle another one of its kind," Ash said revealing his own Sceptile, "Ok Sceptile show this whippersnapper some old school moves," Ash said.

"Sceptile Agility," Max yelled as his Hoenn starter vanished, "Sceptile Earthquake," Ash said tripping Max's Sceptile, "Now Quick Attack followed by Toxic followed by X-Scissor," Ash continued striking on Max's Pokémon. "Wow Sceptile is as fast as Greninja," Bonnie said impressed, "Yeah but Sceptile has nothing on Greninja," Serena said speaking up for the first time. "Sceptile Dual Chop," Max directed, "Detect then Aerial Ace combined with Acrobatics followed by Double Kick," Ash yelled as his Sceptile is overpowering Max's Pokémon. "And now finish this with Forest Frenzy," stomping on the ground vines burst from the ground as the entire field gained an emerald green glow along with Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Magical Leaf and finally Solar Beam knocking Max's Sceptile out.

"Gallade your my last hope," Max yelled out, "Greninja let's do this," Ash said revealing his final Pokémon, "I'm surprised Ash didn't use Pikachu," Misty said seeing Ash's ever loyal companion still on his shoulder. "Mega Stone respond to our bond," Max chanted and to the surprise of the natives of Vivosaur Island Gallade changed formed, "From what Ash himself said Mega Evolution is the reaction of causing a temporary evolution," Leon stated, "Greninja let's show them our true power," Ash said as both he and his Pokémon were surrounded by swirls of water like energy before Greninja took on a whole new form.

"Yes, Ash-Greninja is back," Bonnie shouted out in joy, "Ash-Greninja?" everyone asked, "Well from what we discovered in Kalos it is something like Mega Evolution but unlike Mega Evolution, all the pain and damage Greninja takes Ash feels the phantom pain," Clemont explained. "And Ash used it in Kalos," Rosie said worried, "Please I know that Ash can handle it like a loyal friend," Serena taunted receiving a glare from Rosie.

"Ash-Greninja use Cut," Ash ordered, "Gallade Close Combat," Max countered and as Ash-Greninja takes a couple of hits Ash grunted from the pain, "Ash are you alright?" Max asked out worried. "I'm fine I've literally been through worse," Ash said wiping some saliva off of his mouth, "Ash-Greninja Feint Attack then Brutal Swing," attacking Mega Gallade the fighting/Psychic-type found himself swung around like a rag doll, "Now let go and use Water Shuriken," Ash called out reaching behind his back imitating Greninja. "Gallade Teleport then unleash Thunderbolt," getting up from the fall the Pokémon teleported away before sending a bolt of electricity scoring a direct hit as Ash grunted plowing through the pain, "Ash has been hit by so many Pokémon attacks he's build up quite a resistance to them," Misty said calming Rosie down as everyone didn't see Serena smile a bit.

"Gallade Slash," Max shouted, "Ash-Greninja Mat Block then use Shadow Sneak," Ash called back. Before Max could call out an attack Ash cut him off, "Ash-Greninja Grass Knot and Rock Slide," with rocks half piling on top of Gallade it was able to escape thanks to Teleport, "Ash-Greninja jump in the air and use Double Team," jumping into the air Ash decided to finish the battle, "Ash-Greninja Water Fuma-Shuriken," popping out of existence the Water Shurikens were absorbed into the real Ash-Greninja's shuriken making it bigger surprising Max and Gallade causing them to stop and stare in awe only to be defeated, "And the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum," Brock broadcasted.

"Ash are you alright?" Rosie asked looking him over, "Don't worry I'm fine I've been through much worse," Ash said, "Well that doesn't assure me at all," Rosie replied. "Man I thought I had you when I brought out Ninetales," Max whined, "Maybe next time little buddy," Ash said messing up Max's hair. "So can you show us around the dig sites?" Misty asked, "Sure and maybe Rosie and I can bring you to the other sites as one of them is underwater," Ash said much to Misty's excitement.

* * *

 **I have good news for this story I downloaded the Fossil Fighter Rom for and now I have to get back to the level I was on and from what I've done so far the only problem is the smaller screen. On the other hand, by now you've heard of the Net Neutrality running around and if that bill is passed the things we look up will forever be out of our reach so please go to this website Change. Org save Net Neutrality or you can go to NeonZangetsu to reach the other ways to stop this.**


End file.
